


I'm not my sister

by sugarsweet_19



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Character Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning, India, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarsweet_19/pseuds/sugarsweet_19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniella, Regina and Henry are a perfect little family until disaster strikes, leaving Regina heartbroken. Emma hears about her twin sister death 'Daniella' after the funeral and she comes back home to help out her parents but also to reconnect with her sister through Regina. How will Regina deal with the fact that Emma and Daniella are identical twins. SwanQueen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The accident

**Chapter 1: The accident**

"Regina! Regina!" Daniella calls up the stairs where the brunette is preparing herself to leave. Regina almost slips with her mascara when she hears her fiancée yelling from downstairs.

"What? What's wrong?" Regina asks running towards the edge of the stairs trying to see why her love is calling out for her.

"Look what henry can do?" Daniella says while holding the little boy, she puts him on his feet. The blonde woman is only supporting the little toddler by holding his hands. Regina can't help the smile that brightens her face when the little boy takes a few steps before Daniella scoops him up again and kisses his forehead.

"You did so good little boy! You're almost walking." She says grinning at little Henry who can only laugh at his silly mommy. Regina grins and makes her way downstairs to join her little prince and his silly mother.

"I'm wondering how you are going to react when he actually starts walking without you supporting him." Regina says giving her fiancée a kiss on the mouth.

"mmm, you taste like apples. Is that a new lip close?" Regina nods and Daniella soon places another passionate kiss and the brunette's lips. " I love you." Daniella says when they break apart.

"And I will love you too if you get ready, we are already late and I know your mother she will already be worrying." Regina says taking Henry from Daniella and taking his little coat to put on so he wouldn't be cold.

After ten minutes of struggling to get Henry strapped up in his car seat they are finally on the road. "So am I finally going to meet your sister?" Regina asks while turning around in her seat to look at Henry and entertaining him so he won't be grumpy when they arrive.

"That was the plan but Emma wouldn't be Emma if she didn't change plans again. She skyped with mom and dad yesterday telling them that she is going to the amazon. A guide told her about some tribes who have never seen a white girl and she is going to stay with them for a month or two."

Regina laughs when Henry can catch her finger and puts it in his mouth to suckle on it. "You have a crazy sister, I can't believe you are twins. You two sound so different from each other."

"Yeah, physical we are twins, identical even but character wise we aren't even close. I find it crazy that you guys haven't even met before. We have been together for three years and she hasn't been home once to meet you."

Regina turns to Daniella and puts her hand on her thigh. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure I will meet her before the wedding." Regina says leaning forward and pecking Daniella on the cheek.

"I know, it's just…she's my sister and I really want you guys to meet and get along."

"We will don't…"

Regina's sentence is cut short by a big bump in the road. The car jumps with a force making Daniella loose her grip on the steering wheel , they slip of the edge of the road.

They drive further of the road and down a hill quickly. Regina grips the handle on the car door trying the brace herself for impact that will definitely come. Daniella tries to stop them by hitting the brake but the sudden action makes the car stop abruptly but only to start toppling over and they start rolling down the hill. Regina loses her grip on the car door and she smashes her head against the widow.

They would have kept on rolling if it wasn't for a tree and smashing into it.

"Fuck!Fuck!" Daniella cries out, she looks over and sees Regina lying with her head against the window. She looks behind her where Henry is crying his eyes out in total panic.

"Sssh I'ts okay honey, mommy is here, alright. It will be okay." Daniella tries to sooth the boy but Henry only keeps on screaming his lungs out.

"Regina! Regina! Wake up please baby wake up!" Daniella shakes Regina a bit and the brunette stirs.

"Yes! Regina you're okay! Wake up!" Daniella tries to remove her seatbelt but how hard she pulls it doesn't loses his grip.

"Dani? What happened?" Regina asks still groggy from the tumble.

"Regina I need you to take Henry out of the car and sooth him okay. He's really scared right now and he needs his momma." This wakes Regina up immediately. She unbuckles her seatbelt and turns to Henry who is still crying and looking at both his mommy's for help.

"Henry! Don't worry momma is coming." She says opening the door and getting Henry out of the car seat. She rubs soothing circles over his back, slowly the boy stops crying and buries his little face in Regina's neck. Regina kisses his little head and uses the time to check if he doesn't have any injuries.

When she's sure he's okay she wonders way Daniella isn't coming out of the car. "Daniella are you okay? Why aren't you coming out of the car?" Regina asks leaning over to look in.

"My seatbelt won't come off. We are going to have to wait for the emergency services to get me out. Can you call them?" Regina nods and grabs her phone out of her bag. She hold it up but can't find any signal. "Why do we live in a place where they have so bad phonoreception." Regina mumbles to herself.

"I don't have any signal. I'm going to go up the hill and call them there, are you going to be okay?" She looks back too Daniella.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I'm not going to go anywhere." She says laughing at her seatbelt.

"Okay be right back in a minute."

"Hey Regina!" Daniella calls back to her.

"What?" Regina asks a little more concerned.

"I love you." Daniella says grinning.

"You idiot! I love you too." She readjusts Henry in her arms and walks up the hill to find a signal. After holding to phone up in the air for a while she finally has a signal.

"Hello Storybrook sheriff department Ruby speaking how can I direct you call?" Regina smiles.

"Hey Ruby, it's me Regina."

"Oh hey Regina what can I do for you this evening."

"Daniella and I got into an accident and we need some help." Regina can hear a small gasp coming from the other side of the phone.

"We're fine, Henry seems okay and has just stopped crying, I only have a head wound and Daniella is stuck in the car because the seatbelt won't…" Regina turns around when a weird smell penetrate her nostril.

"Regina? Regina…..are you still there?" Ruby asks concerned.

"No!No!Dani! get out!get out! Dani!No!"

It's all Ruby hears when the connection is broken.

When Ruby arrives with David and Mary Margaret Nolan, Daniella's parents they are not prepared for the shock they feel when they see, the burnout car. Regina sitting on the hill clutching Henry to her chest and rocking back and forward. Ruby goes to sit beside her and can see the tear tracks on the woman's face.

"Regina…..?" Ruby asks, she puts a hand on Regina's shoulder waking the woman up from her shocked filth state. She looks up into Ruby's eyes and starts hearing the cries and sobs from David and Mary Margaret who are both looking at the car.

"I'm so sorry!" Regina says looking at David. "There was nothing I could do, one second I was calling and the next, the car was on fire…..and Dani….I'm so sorry." Regina sobs and David kneels before her and lifts her chin up, making sure that she is looking in his eyes.

"Regina, you couldn't have done anything. We don't blame you, so don't blame yourself. This was an accident." More tears gather in Regina's eyes when every word is registered in her brain. The emergency services arrive and Regina is helped in an ambulance so they can check on her head wound and her split lip. The injuries are not that bad but she does need stiches. After half an hour Regina is lying on a stretcher with Henry's head resting on her chest. She let her hand comb through his hair and relaxes when she feels him breath. She closes her eyes for just a moment and can't help the imagine her brain creates of Dani. Her beautiful blond locks, sparkling green eyes, it's like she can still hear her saying "I love you". Regina shakes her head, she's gone.

The following days and weeks are pure torture for Regina. She starts organizing the funeral together with Mary Margaret who starts crying after they make every decision. Regina is the only one who can keep it together long enough to make any decisions. She doesn't cry when people can see her, she only cries when she's home and lying in the bed they shared.

It's a beautiful service, many people come who knew Daniella and loved her, more people than Regina could have imagined and she let herself smile a little smile at the thought that Dani was so loved. The only thing that bothers Regina is that Dani's sister isn't there. Mary Margaret and David couldn't reach her, she's still in the amazon so they had to send a telegraph and hope that Emma will receive it.

After the funeral Regina doesn't know what to do next. She doesn't want to pick up her job as the mayor, the city council decides to replace her temporary until she wants to come back. Not finding a reason to actually go outside now Regina stays at home with Henry. She fills her days playing with Henry and trying to teach him how to speak and walk. She doesn't sleep in their shared bed anymore, she can't. She has taking one of the matrasses of the guest bedrooms and sleeps in Henry's room. Sometimes with Henry in his crib but most of the time he is sleeping on her chest.

It's how she lives for several days, she has created this almost perfect bubble where it's only her and her son and no one else. But the ringing of the doorbell breaks this fantasy. Regina looks up from the carpet she and Henry are sitting on. She doesn't want to open the door, she doesn't want to let anyone it. Henry is perfectly taking care off but she herself looks like a mess, it has been a while since she washed her hair and had a proper meal. The ringing of the bell doesn't stop instead someone starts pounding on the door. Regina sighs and picks Henry up from the floor and makes her way to the front door.

"Regina! Finally we have been so worried about you for the last couple of days." Mary Margaret says when Regina finally opens the door.

"I'm fine Mary, so need the worry about me." David is standing beside his wife and Regina can see the him looking inside the house with a disgusted face.

"What is that smell?" He asks looking at Regina and back to Henry. Regina can feel her cheek turning bright red at his statement. Nothing inside the house is smelling, no she made sure that everything stayed clean to keep Henry protected. It's her, she's the thing that's smelling.

Mary who sees Regina look away in embarrassment gives David a shove. "It's okay Regina, we understand."

"Why don't we take Henry for a couple of hours or maybe for today, we have missed our grandson and it would give you the opportunity to have some time to yourself and have a nice and relaxing bath." Mary stretches her arms out to take Henry from Regina. Instead of giving Henry to them Regina grows angry and clutches Henry to her chest.

"He's my son and I need him with me. Don't you dare try to take him away from me!" She shouts.

"We are not taking him away from you Regina. I think you just need some time to get yourself together and….." David is cut short when Regina slams the door in their faces. How dare they try and take Henry from her. She holds Henry close and kisses his brown hair.

"I will never let you go baby boy. I will always protect you." Her son needs her and not his grandparents. But she also needs her son. She needs her son, to breath, to wake up in the morning, to eat, to sleep, he's a little part of Daniella and she can't let him go as well.

"Let's go and have a bath, okay!" She will get better but she needs Henry for that


	2. Emma's back

Emma drove by the town sign and sighed. It had been so long since she stepped a single foot in Storybrook. Every time she had promised to come back, she had found a reason to stay away. It's not because she didn't like being in Storybrook, it was her home but Emma wasn't the type to settle down. No Emma wanted adventure but now. Now she was regretting her last excuse to stay away, now her sister had died and she hadn't been there.

Her twin sister, the only one who understood her when she had made plans to travel the world, the only one she told all her secrets too. From the first time she stole a candy from the candy jar to her first kiss with a boy she liked. In return Daniella had told her all her secrets but know she found herself not knowing her sister, she had never met her nephew and she had never met the woman her sister had fallen in love with.

When she passes the diner she and her sister had spent most of their time in she let her tears fall.

" _ **Em! Wait! Don't run so fast I can't keep up!" Daniella cries after Emma when they pass the Come on Dani! Ruby says granny made several apple pies only for us." Emma waits for her sister to catch up with her and grabs her hand. The identical girls run together to the diner owned by the granny of their friend Ruby. It was Ruby's birthday today and as a special treat granny had made apple pies and granny's apple pies were the best she had ever eaten. They enter the diner, everything was decorated bakery.**_

" _ **with red balloons, red flags, red cups and the pies were made with red apples. Ruby laughed when she saw her best friends bargaining in.**_

" _ **Em! Dani! Come on let's eat!" Ruby cries out.**_

_**The girls spend the whole afternoon, playing games and eating apple pies. Dani was the first to get sick for eating too much apple pies. Emma had dared her to eat more than she could.** _

Emma laughs at the memory of her holding up her sister's hair while she puked in the bathroom of the diner. Now she wondered if there had been moments where her sister was sick and she hated the fact that she wasn't the person to hold her hair up while she puked.

The little apartment where here parents were living after they sold their house was close by the diner and Emma could park her car easily. They had sold the house where she and Dani and grown up the year her sister had moved out and had moved in with her girlfriend. Emma had been in the UK at that moment and they had told they would keep her things for when she would come back home.

She hadn't send a letter to her parents announcing that she was coming back to Storybrook, she wanted to get there soon and the letter would take long than her to arrive. She was now sitting in the rental car she rented when she left the Boston airport, she wasn't really ready to face her parents but she had to.

Four years ago when Emma announced her plans the travel the world, her parents hadn't been happy, they wanted Emma to save up her money and get a steady job. It was the safe option but just for that reason Emma really wanted to go. Daniella had supported her and helped her convince her parents to let her go, something Emma will for ever be grateful for.

In the four years she was gone Emma had grown up thanks to the things she had seen and the things she had done. She had studied French in Paris, learned the cook in Italy and Barcelona, she found herself spiritually in India and did volunteer work in a orphanage. But she also slept on benches when she didn't have money because she was robbed and she also saw children crying because bombs had destroyed their homes. The world has beauty but also darkness and in a way the death of her sister woke Emma up from her unrealistic life, she couldn't keep traveling all her life. No, she was here to reconnect with her family and mourn her sister after she had done that she was going to make a difference and bring light into the darkness she had seen.

With those things in her mind Emma opens the door of the car and slams it shut. Emma makes her way upstairs and smiles at the classic interior of the building, it all screamed her Mother. She knocked three times on the door and waited.

When the door opened she was met with a astounded David who couldn't take his eyes of her. "Hey dad." Emma says with a hoarse voice, she could already feel her tears gathering in her eyes.

"Emma." He says blinking his eyes in wonderment. "Emma!" He says again this time a little louder. "EMMA!" He has to say it a third time to make himself belief what he is seeing but after the third time he shakes himself awake and engulfs Emma into a tight hug. "I can't believe you're here." He whispers in her ear. Emma holds him tight and let her tears fall. When she hears a gasp she looks up from her father's shoulder and sees her mother standing. She has her hand in front of her mouth and starts to quietly sob at seeing her daughter again. David lets go of Emma and Emma runs to her mother pulling her tight against her trying to sooth her because the sobs are making her tiny body shake.

"I'm home mommy." She says.

The only thing Mary can do is hold her daughter as long as possible.

When the worst part of the homecoming is over they all sit down in the Livingroom. Mary Margaret makes tea while David helps Emma bring her stuff inside. She doesn't have much only a duffel bag but David insist he helps her.

They are sitting down on the couch now. Emma is the one who starts the conversation because she needs to.

"What kind of funeral did she have? Was she cremated or can I visit her in the cemetery?" Emma asks after she takes a bite of the homemade cookies Mary Margaret has served.

"She has a beautiful grave, I try to bring fresh flowers every week but it's hard." Mary Margaret says holding her teacup with shaky hands.

"Regina her fiancée has arranged it. She was very helpful." David says.

"Yes, her fiancée, how is she doing? How is my nephew?"

The words make their parents cringe a little. "We haven't seen Henry a lot. Regina doesn't really leave the house with him anymore. We tried to help, we offered to take Henry for a while so she could have some time for herself but she threw the door in our face, we haven't seen Henry since then. I understand that she's mourning." Mary Margaret says. "But we have lost our daughter too and I don't want to lose my grandson as well."

Emma takes her mother's hand and give her a reassuring squeeze. "Maybe I can go talk to her. I do want to meet her. Daniella wrote to me the most wonderful things about her and I want to know my sister through her eyes." David give her a small smile.

"Thank you Emma. I would mean a lot to your mother and me if we could see Henry again."

"No need to thank me, dad. I will go and see if she wants to talk to me and I will go and get some food for dinner so you don't have to cook mom." She gives her parents a hug before leaving the apartment and making her way to Mifflin street.

Emma was standing in front of the house her sister called home. She had seen it before in a picture her sister had send her.

**_Hey Emma_ **

**_Me and Regina just moved in to the new house (I included a picture for you). I can't believe how quick everything has gone. Regina is just so amazing, she's so smart I let her deal with all the papers that involved when you get a house._ **

**_I can't believe it has been a year sees a saw you last and so much has change. I found the love of my life and we're moving in together after only a year. Seems like I'm the U-hauling lesbian you had warned me about, the kind you said I just stay away from. I hope you will meet her one day, I think you guys would really like each other._ **

**_I read your last letter and you have me a little worried. Please don't do stupid things if they says that the area is dangerous please stay away from it. I can't wait to skype with you or read your next letter._ **

**_Greetings from wonderful but boring Storybrook_ **

**_Your sister Daniella_ **

**_Ps: Regina says hey and really wants to meet you_ **

* * *

**I hope you like it so far, next chapter Regina and Emma will meet. Please if you like it let me know, If you don't please let me know as well so I can work on my writing and become better :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week since she yelled at Mary and David to leave her alone and Regina was regretting acting the way she did. She didn't mean it, she just…..she needed Henry and the fear of someone taking him away just like Daniela was taken away from her, she couldn't let that happen.

Even though she was furious at them they had also made a good point. She has indeed only been taken care of Henry and she had let herself go but now she was doing better, she showered every day and when Henry was sleeping she made herself dinner and ate, she had even gone to the store to get groceries instead of having them delivered to her house.

And right now she was making lunch for her and Henry. She was cutting several fruits into pieces when the doorbell rang startling her, making her slip and cutting herself in the finger. It wasn't a large cut but she still had to use a towel to make sure she didn't bleed on her shirt.

She puts the finger in her mouth to sooth the pain while opening the door.

"Hey, I'm Emma Swan you must be Regina."

Regina could literally feel her heart stop. She didn't move, she saw the blonde mouth open and close and words were spoken but she couldn't hear a thing.

"Da…..Dani?...Daniella?" She whispers not taking her eyes of the familiar but yet so different face that looked so much like Daniella's.

"I'm sorry, I should have called before I came. I just wanted to finally meet you. Daniella told me so much about you and I know she really wanted us to meet and…..are you okay?" Emma asks when she still couldn't get a response from Regina.

"It's like…you…I mean, like she is standing right in front of me." Regina says blinking with her eyes still trying to process that this is not Daniella that this was her adventurous sister Emma. Regina closes her eyes and shakes her head. WHY! Why is this woman here, what kind of sister leaves for more than three years without coming home once!

"What do you want!" Regina asks opening her eyes and glaring at Emma.

"I…I talked to my parents this morning and they asked if I wanted to check on you and Henry." Emma says a little uneasy while Regina keeps glaring at her.

"And I wanted to meet the person who my sister gave her heart to and maybe you could tell me a bit about the three years I missed of her life."

Regina let's out a sarcastic laugh. "NOW, you want to know about your sister! She's death! You should have been here but you were not! I was and I don't think I want to share her with you!" Regina has had it with this woman, she things she can just barge in and think she has any right to know about the Daniella Regina fell in love with. Regina takes a step back, ready to close the door but a foot stops it from closing.

"You're right!" Emma quickly says putting her hand against the door making sure Regina can't close it just yet.

"I have been a horrible sister. I have been avoiding coming back here because I found my life more interesting than Dani's and I didn't want to get sucked back into a boring life. I , AM, Sorry! But I'm here and I'm going to stay for as long as it takes to get to know my sister again because now that's she's gone, I'm only missing her harder." Tears are rolling down her face now.

"And I will never forgive myself if I didn't try and it seems you are the person that knows her the most. So I'm going to go now and give you time but I'm going to come back." Emma takes a step back and sees how Regina hesitates but closes the door in the end.

Regina closes the door after Emma's speech. She turns her back against the door. She lets herself slip down to the floor. She hugs her knees and let her head rest against them. "She has the same spark in her eyes as Daniella when she is determined." Regina thinks to herself, she can feel her shoulders shake while she sobs.

"I don't know what to do." She says to no one. She doesn't want to share Daniella with Emma but Emma's her sister.

Little cries interrupt her thoughts, Henry's awake. Regina stands up and rubs the tears away with the back of her hand.

"Hey my little prince." Regina says greeting Henry who's little face is still red from the crying he did to get attention. Regina scoots him up and kisses his head. "What do you think Henry, should I share mommy with her sister?" She asks Henry but not really expecting an answer back.

Talking to Henry has become a way to sort her thoughts when it comes to dealing with everything. "What do you think mommy would wanted me to do? She always wanted me to get to know her sister and get along." Regina puts Henry on her hip and walks out his room to the kitchen. "Would you like to know your auntie?" She asks while putting Henry in his chair. "Mommy would have forgiven her for staying away this long." Regina says just to confirm her thoughts. She takes the little plate with cut fruits and places in front of henry. "And I should probably let granny and grampy back into the house, they have been missing you. "Henry smiles at her while taking a piece of banana and putting it in his mouth. "You are so smart my little prince. What would I do without you." Henry takes another piece of fruits this time a strawberry and he puts it against Regina lips. Regina opens her mouth and eats the strawberry.

"Yeah, we will meet Emma and go and see granny and grampy but not today. Today is still going to be me and you and we are going to have so much fun."

Before going back to her parents apartment Emma decides to visit the diner and have a hot cocoa. The moment she steps through the door the normal chattering in the diner falls still and Emma recognizes a few faces from her childhood but the thing that real shocks her is the loud cried. "EMMA!" Ruby almost lets go of the coffee can she was holding trying to serve a costumer when she sees Emma enter the diner. She puts the can on the table and rushes over to Emma almost squeezing her to death.

"I can't believe you here it has been so long." Ruby screams into Emma's ear without letting go of her friend.

"Ruby please, I can't breathe you're crushing me." Emma says laughing.

"Suck it up Em, I'm going keep hugging you for at least another two minutes." Ruby squeeze her a little tighter.

After Ruby had finished hugging Emma, Granny had come out to see what the commotion was in her diner. When she saw Emma the eyes of the old and strong lady welled up as she took her turn to hug Emma with all the force she could muster.

"Where have you been all this time. One moment you were in Europe the next you were in Africa, tell me everything." Ruby says guiding Emma to a booth at the back of the diner while granny goes back into the kitchen to gather them some food.

"You did get my postcard and letters right?"

"Yes but I like you to tell me." Ruby says.

"So first I went to Europe, Really Ruby you have to promise me to put that on your bucket list. Everything is so beautiful and so old, there are so many beautiful buildings, the architecture is amazing. I went first to Barcelona and saw the Sagrada Familia, then I went to Paris I stayed there for just a few days enjoying the city before I went deeper into France. I came upon an old village with a farm and worked there for a few weeks to earn some more money that I could use for local travels. Next I went to Belgium, and before you says anything I was generally surprise by the little country and the nice people, they have these big festivities like in Ghent called the Ghent's feesten. And the food and beers are just the best ever. Then I went on from Belgium to Amsterdam tasted my first pod brownie, from Holland to Berlin and from Berlin to the UK. I stayed a couple of weeks in the UK to travel also to Scotland and Ireland, I haven't been to wales yet but I still want to visit it."

Emma took a break in her story when Granny came back out of the kitchen with a hot cocoa, a plate of fries, a grilled cheese, two burger and a milkshake.

"Granny? I only wanted a cocoa, how am I supposed to eat all of this?" Ruby laughs at seeing Emma astound face.

"I need you to put on some weight girl, you look skinny and you used to be able to eat all of this so go on finish your lunch." Granny says grinning before leaving again to attend to the other customers.

"So where did you go next?" Ruby asks while taking some fries and putting them in her mouth.

"Well after seeing so much of Europe I went to Africa. I visited Egypt, which I can't just explain to you, I took a lot of picture so I will show you them later. After Egypt I was starting to feel like a tourist because I was only seeing the best sides of every country but I wanted to see the reality too so I started traveling with some backpackers and we visited different tribes learned their way of life, we used old busses to go from country through country. At one point we were travelling from Sudan to South Sudan and we came across some military checkpoints and one of my new made friends, called Jim was almost kidnapped, the guide that was with us advise us to not stay long there so we travelled further. Africa is really nice but you have to look out for each other.

After Africa me and my new friend Lily decided to travel to India. She wanted to see white elephants and I wanted to visit the temples. We ended up staying in an orphanage where we earned our food and a place to sleep by doing chords and teaching English to the children who stayed there. Seeing those children with a smile on their faces was so…I can't even explain it, it warmth my heart. We stayed there for a year before moving on. After having such a good experience in India me and Lily wanted to do something else to help people. We travelled to Turkey and ended up close to the border of Syria were they had several refugee camps. We met a very nice doctor, her name was Mulan and she basically taught us how to be nurses. We learned how to clean and bandage wounds but also how to do stiches, Lily actually got sick their and she had to go back home to get proper treatment so I stayed there with Mulan." Emma says blushing but Ruby easily detects the shift in her friend.

"Why are you so blushing?" Ruby asks suspiciously.

"What?" Emma says indicating that she didn't know what her friend was talking about while she finishes eating her second burger.

"I know that look! What happened between you and this doctor?"

"Let's just say without giving you much details I'm no longer just straight but if you want me to put a name to it, I guess I'm a bisexual now." Emma says grinning.

Ruby grins back at her and gives her a little shove. "O come on Emma you can't tease me with that without giving me any details."

Emma laughs while taking a sip of her milkshake. "I'll say one thing, multiple orgasms are a real thing and not just a fantasy."

This makes both girl laugh aloud and making several customers look in their direction. The act of laughing grounds Emma and turns her smile in to a frown. "I feel selfish, I shouldn't been smiling and laughing like this."

Ruby puts her hand on Emma and gives it a little squeeze. "I know Emma, it's weird to enjoy things in life while she isn't here anymore."

Emma puts her head in her hands. "It's just…..no offence Ruby but it should have been me and Dani laughing and talking about these things and ….I'm feeling so guilty for keeping these things from her."

"No your right Emma it should have been you and her but you also have to remember what happened to Dani no one could have foreseen, you included and you feeling guilty about these things isn't going to change, she's gone and she's not coming back. So please take my advice and don't worry over everything that you guys should or shouldn't have done together. Try to live the life she would have wanted for you."

Emma gets up and goes to sit beside Ruby to engulf her in to a tight hug. "You are our best friend Ruby and I love you for it. Thank you for being here with her when I was gone."

Ruby closes her eyes and let her tears fall.


	4. Here lies Daniela

"Good morning beautiful."

Regina opens her eyes and stares into the green eyes of her fiancée. She smiles when she feels soft fingers brushing through her hair. "Good morning." She says with a still sleepy voice.

Daniella leans forward and presses a lingering kiss to Regina lips. "I love when you sound like that. Did you sleep well?"

Thinking back to her dream Regina frowns. "No not really, actually it was pretty awful." Daniella frowns and sits back against the headboard. Regina sits up to and scoots closer to Daniella and let the blonde take her into her arms.

"Tell me about it." She says.

Regina let her head rest against her chest. "You died, right in front of me. I lost you and I couldn't get you back." Just thinking about the dream makes Regina sad and she can't help but let a tear escape her eye.

"Don't cry sweetie. No matter what happens I will always be with you even if you can't see me." Daniella lifts Regina's chin up and kisses her again. Regina can feel herself smile against the kiss.

"Mo….ma, mo…ma." Regina breaks away from the kiss.

"Do you hear that?" She asks but Daniella doesn't answer.

"Momma!"

Regina sits up right and looks through the room, Henry? Where is Henry? She looks back to Daniella but the blonde is not moving anymore and just stares through her.

"Dani! What's going on? Dani?"

The blonde doesn't move and just stares into the space. Regina puts her hand on Daniella's cheek but nothing happens.

"Please, Dani come back to me, don't leave me, please. I can't lose you, I need you." Regina whispers but her vision is blurring and she can't see Dani's face anymore.

When Regina opens her eyes, she sees Henry standing up in his crib. "Mo…ma." He says proudly. Regina blinks with her eyes and registers that she's not lying in the bed in her and Dani's room instead she's lying on the guestroom mattress and her son in proudly saying his first word. Regina's cheeks are sticky from the tears she shed during her sleep but she whips them away and forces herself to smile because her little boy needs her now.

"My little prince! You said momma." Regina says getting up from the mattress and taking her son in her hands. "Can you say it again?" She asks.

"Mo…ma. Momma." He says again and only smiles wider when Regina kisses him over his whole face.

"Your first word."

After applauding Henry she gets him ready for the day. The excitement of hearing his first word is the perfect sign for her that it is time to join the real world and forget her awful dream. After getting Henry ready she makes herself presentable and leaves to get breakfast at the diner.

It's so beautiful outside that she takes the stroller and decides to walk to the diner. Henry is happily laughing at all the things he sees and at all the surprised faces he sees when Regina walks pass them. Regina nods and greets the surprised faces but doesn't stop to make small talk.

The chiming of the bell announces Regina presence in the diner. Ruby who can't help but smile to see the woman again makes her way over to Regina.

"Good morning Regina and Henry." Ruby says kneeling down to Henry's eye level and tickling his stomach. "What can I get you guys?" Ruby asks looking back up at Regina.

"I would like a black coffee and Henry some crust free Nutella sandwiches and apple juice." Ruby writes down the orders.

"It's really nice to see you again Regina." Ruby says but before she leaves Regine grabs her arm and makes her turn around.

"It's really nice to see you too Ruby, I'm sorry for neglecting everyone, I just needed some time and….." Ruby holds up her hands.

"No need to apologize Regina, no one blames you, we all understand. "She says and turns around to get the orders.

After breakfast Regina is brave enough to face Mary and David again. She knocks on the door of the apartment and is shocked to find Emma opening the door in just a white tank top and red panties.

"O hello." Regina let her eyes travel over the blonde's figure before going back to the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting. Did you just woke up?" Regina says gesturing to the blonde's attire who only now looks down at herself and turns a light shade of red.

"O god! I totally forgot." The blonde turns around and runs op the stairs. Mary who had hear Regina's voice from upstairs comes down and immediately fixes her attention on Henry.

"Henry! My little boy come to granny." She says while scooping Henry up in her arms and kissing him all over his face.

"Hello Mary." Regina says trying to break the tension between the two women. Mary looks at Regina and gives her a small smile.

"Thank you Regina." She says. "I have missed him so much. Why don't you come in! Don you want some tea?" Mary doesn't wait for Regina to answer, she puts Henry on her hip and walks straight to the kitchen. Regina rolls her eyes and walks inside, she puts the stroller by the door and hangs her coat on the hanger next to the door. She wants to make her way to the kitchen when Emma comes back down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry about that. Sometime I just forget what I'm wearing." She says smiling at Regina and Regina can't help but see the similarity in Emma's smile at that off Daniella's.

"It's perfectly fine dear, just don't open the door naked." Regina says and Emma laughs at the little joke.

"Regina!" Mary cries out in the kitchen and Regina feels her heart pick up in speed when she hurries to the kitchen all worried.

"Henry! Henry he's talking! He just said momma!" Mary looks at Regina surprised.

"Yes he started talking this morning actually." Regina says calming herself down and cursing Mary in her head for making her worried for no reason at all.

"So this is my nephew." Emma says looking at Henry, taking a few steps towards the boy. Henry is watching her with big eyes before he starts wriggling in Mary arms and putting his arms out for Emma to take him.

"I think he wants you to hold him Emma." Mary says holding Henry out for her.

"I don't know how." Emma says nervously. "I don't want to let him fall."

"Nonsense." Mary says and gives Henry to Emma.

Regina watches as Henry studies Emma face. He cups her cheek with his small hand and looks into her eyes. "Momma?" He says again but he says it a little suspiciously. He looks away from Emma and looks to Mary and then to Regina before sticking out his arms.

"Momma!" He says in a freighting voice and starts crying. Emma who doesn't know what to do hands him direct over to Regina before taking a step back trying not to upset Henry more.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hurt him did I?" Emma asks with a worried look on her face.

"No you didn't, I think he thought you were Daniella but when he looked closer he figured out you weren't and you are basically a stranger to him and it freighted him." Regina rubs his back in soothing circles.

"Henry this is Emma, she's your auntie." Regina says taking a step closer to Emma but Emma takes a step back.

"I don't think he likes me very much." Emma says.

"He just needs some time to adjust to you." Regina says whipping Henry's tears away with her hand. "See, he has already stopped crying." Regina looks up and sees a worried frown appear on the woman's forehead. "It seems like you are to only one still freighted here."

"I'm not freighted it's just, this is the first time a child started crying when I hold it. They normally adjust to me right away." Emma says stepping a little closer to Regina and Henry and giving Henry her best smile. The little boy doesn't start crying but shyly buries his head in the nap of Regina's neck.

"I think he is also a bit tired. It has been a while since he saw some many people in one morning." As on que Henry gives a little jaw.

"We still have a crib were he could take a nap." Mary says putting the teacups on the table.

"Yes I think it would be best." Regina says and follows Mary to the guestroom where they had put a crib for whenever Henry was going to sleepover.

"Yeah I was wondering why there was a crib in the room." Emma says when Regina and Mary both enter the kitchen again.

"Yes your father and I decide to buy one for when we would babysit Henry."

They sit down at the table and starts sipping their cups of tea in silence.

"So….." Emma says trying to find a subject to start the conversation but ending up with nothing.

"Have you already been to her grave Emma?" Regina asks cutting Emma off.

"euh…..no I haven't."

"Me neither not since the funeral, would you like to come with me today?" Regina doesn't look at Emma when she asks the question, she just keeps sipping her tea.

"If….if you want me too, yes I would like that." Regina nods and looks as Mary Margaret.

"Can you babysit Henry while we do this?" Regina knows the answer but she also knows that it's polite to not just assume.

"Yes of course, I would like to babysit him." Regina nods and finishes her tea before standing up and getting her coat.

"Are you coming Emma!" Regina asks when she sees Emma staring at her without moving.

"Euh…..yes…..yes, I'm coming. I'm sorry I didn't realize you mend right this minute." Emma takes her coat and puts it on but before Emma can finish zipping it close Regina is already out of the door. Emma quickly grabs her keys and runs after the woman.

"Which one is your car?" Regina asks when Emma joins her.

"It's that one." Emma says pointing at the yellow bug.

"You're joking right?" Regina says looking at the car. It looked like it would fall apart if you would slam the door close.

"What?" Emma asks raising her eyebrow in confusion.

"We are not going to ride to the cemetery in a coffin on wheels! We're walking!" Regina says turning on her heel and walking in the direction of the cemetery.

"What! Regina! It's like three miles to the cemetery!"

Regina doesn't listen and keeps on walking. Emma rolls her eyes and jogs a little to catch up with Regina. "So we are really going to walk there?" Emma asks when she walks next to Regina.

"Yes we are." Regina says looking straight ahead.

There's not a lot of talking going on during the whole walk. It makes Emma feel really uncomfortable, she doesn't do well with silence and she can feel herself growing frustrated with every step she takes.

"So maybe you could tell me something about Daniella?"

"What do you want to know?" Regina voice is cold and distanced. Daniella kept telling her how great Regina was, how kind and sweet she was but right now Emma wasn't seeing anything like that.

"Was she happy?"

Regina stops walking and for the first time since they were walking she turns and looks at Emma. Emma can see different emotions cross over the brunette's face, anger at Emma for even asking that question, hurt because why would Emma have to ask such a question, doubt because what if Daniella wasn't happy with her and hope because she has to believe that Daniella was happy with her and their little family.

"Yes, I think so. She never told me she wasn't." Her voice is so small and so different from a minute ago.

"I think so too, she told me so in her letters."

"She did?" Regina asks.

"Yes."

_**Hey sis** _

_**I can't believe you're actually working in France and on an actual farm. What do you have to do there? Do you have to milk a cow?** _

_**Everything is great here in Storybrook, mom and dad are really missing you and so am I but I'm glad you're okay.** _

_**I have to tell you something as well. I met a girl and I think I'm falling in love with her. She's really smart and beautiful. She just moved to Storybrook and is working for the Mayor as his personal assistant. We met when she brought in Buster for his check-up, do you remember Buster? (The great Dane dog from the mayor). She looked so small next to him and the look on her face was just adorable, she couldn't hold him when he saw me and she would have fell flat on her face if I han't caught her.** _

_**Do you think love at first sight exists? I'm starting too. When she came back to get Buster I asked her out and she said yes. We had dinner at the small Italian place where mom and dad took us for our birthday. We talked all evening and found out that we have a lot of common interests and she also looks so sexy in the dress she was wearing.** _

_**You know when in the movies the first date goes well, they would kiss at the end of the evening, I totally got my movie kiss. We having been seeing each other for the past three weeks now and every time I'm with her, I find something new about that makes her more loveable and desirable.** _

_**I'm so happy.** _

_**Kisses!** _

_**Your sister Dani** _

They stood at the edge of the cemetery and were both looking at the graves neither said a word when they finally decided to take a step and enter the cemetery looking for Daniella's grave. Although Emma didn't know where the grave was she didn't had to look long because there was only one freshly dug grave and she was standing in front of it now.

_Here lies Daniella Nolan_

_Daughter_

_Sister_

_Mother_

_Soulmate_

" _It's beautiful over there, I don't know where there is but I hope it's beautiful."_

"The quote is from her favourite book 'Looking for Alaska' by John Green." Regina says standing next to Emma.

"Yeah, I remember. She made me read the book, I didn't like reading books when I was young and I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she could spend hours reading without getting bored. So one night I was distracting her from reading and she made me read an entire chapter out loud every night until I finished the book."

Regina smiles and turns to face Emma. "And did it worked."

Emma nods and Regina can see tears stream down her face. "I loved every single word off it."

Regina doesn't know why she does it but she can feel her hand moving and soon she's taking Emma's hand in hers and starts rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

"Thank you…." She says. "For sharing that with me."

When they return from the cemetery they find Henry and Mary Margaret in the kitchen. Henry is laughing and Mary Margaret is quickly putting something away when she hears both women enter the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Emma asks when she sees her mom looking anywhere but them.

"Nothing we were just….." Mary tries to find a reason for her weird behaviour but can't find an excuse.

"Why is Henry laughing like that?" Regina says, she looks her son over and soon finds the cause of his very happy behaviour.

"Are you feeding my soon cookie dough again?" Regina asks raising her eyebrow at Mary Margaret.

"We ….we were going to bake cookies but when I turned my back to him he had managed to climb on the table and …..his head was in the bowl and he was covered in cookie dough, I only got him cleaned up a second ago and I know you don't like it when he ate to much sugar and…" Regina raises her hand to make Mary stop rambling.

"It's okay Mary, I understand. Anyway we are going to go home now, it's been a tiring day for both of us." Regina say scooping Henry up and placing him in the stroller.

"When will I see him again?" Mary asks hopefully while giving Henry a goodbye kiss on his head.

"Well I was hoping he could stay here with you again tomorrow while Emma and I have lunch." Mary looks up from Henry who is giving her his best smile.

"Yes of course any time."

"Great." Regina says. "Then I will see you two tomorrow." Regina turns but before she walks out of the door she turns and locks eyes with Emma. "Thank you again…..for today."

"Your welcome." Emma says and closes the door behind the woman.


	5. Don't try to change me

"So what do you like to order?" Emma asks looking up from the menu. She watches as Regina let her eyes drift over the menu but she doesn't say a thing.

"I'm in a dilemma." Emma says trying to make conversation. "I don't know if I should be the adult and order something like a salad or should I just order the greasy cheese burger." Emma keeps watching Regina just trying to know if she actually is listening to her when she sees the start of a smile creep up on the corners of the brunette's mouth.

"Something tells me you are not going to make the adult decision." Regina finally says and looks up to meet Emma's eyes. "I'm right, aren't I."

Emma chuckles. "Something tells me you're always right."

"Well I can't say I have ever been wrong before." Regina says grinning.

Emma places her menu on the table and gives a sign to Ruby telling her that she's ready to order. The cheery brunette comes over and takes their orders. Emma chooses indeed for the greasy cheese burger and Regina orders the chicken salad. They eat in an awkward silence glancing up every now and then. Emma can see Regina wants to say something to end this silence but every time the brunette holds back and continues eating. When Emma finishes her burger and starts to devour her fries Regina finally breaks to tension and speaks up.

"You eat your fries at the end?" She asks curiously. Emma looks at her confused and doesn't bother chewing them first before opening her mouth to speak.

"Well …euh Yeah. Why?"

"It's just Daniella would first eat her fries and later her burger."

Emma starts coughing at Regina admission. "Ouch…ouch my sister ate fries and a burger? She was such a health freak, I can't even remember if she ever ate that."

"She didn't normally but I do like to eat something greasy when I come home from a long week of work." Regina explains while eating a piece of lettuce. "I would make the burgers and fries myself, it's healthier that way and we would eat while watching our series on the television."

Emma takes a sip from her coke emptying her mouth before speaking. "And she watched television? Wow….like what have you done to my sister." Emma says laughing. "Do you know how many times I asked her to watch a series with me or how many times she complained about me eaten junk food?"

"Well yes she didn't like it in the beginning but I guess I convinced her to join the dark side." Regina chuckles.

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" Emma says looking in wonderment at Regina.

"Yeah I did."

 

The awkward silence was gone and they enjoyed sharing memories and secrets with each other over the next month. Regina told her of her secret drawer at her office where she kept candy and chocolate, her guilty pleasure, and the time Daniella had found out about it. She told Emma about her and Dani's plans for adoption and finally getting Henry. They got together several times a week, the second time Regina took Emma horseback riding, which was Dani's favourite activity but scared the crap out of Emma. Emma got to spend a lot of more time with Henry and Henry started to adored Emma because she gave him a piece of chocolate without Regina seeing it.

Emma told her about her many adventures and that's how Emma and Regina found themselves in Regina's living room with a glass of wine while Henry was already asleep upstairs. Emma was sharing her most precious adventure from her time at the orphanage in India, where she worked. She told her about the children and the differences with American orphanages. The thing was that in India you didn't have to be an orphan to stay there, if your parents couldn't care for you, you were declared an orphan.

Emma had met this little girl called Rani and her parents had brought her there when she was three years old. She was blind and they said they couldn't care for her but Emma knew that if the girl was blind she couldn't work and couldn't earn any money so that mend that she had no worth. What Emma loved so much about the girl was that she was always positive and excited to learn new things. One night Emma was putting the girls to bed and they asked her to sing them a song, Emma sang them a lullaby and the next day when she was cleaning up some rooms she heard the most angelic voice. It was the little girl sitting on a bench outside singing the song, Emma had never heard something so beautiful.

"Do you miss her?" Regina asks taking another sip.

"Yes I do, I really want to go back there and visit her again. A few months ago I was in Mexico city when I heard on the news that there was an earthquake in the village where the orphanage was. I have never been so worried in my whole life, I managed to call there and found out that all the children where fine, the caretakers manged to save every child. The orphanage was destroyed but they were living in tents so they had as a figure of speak, a roof above their heads."

"You're a wonderful person Emma." Regina says placing her hand on Emma's bicep, for a second she was surprised by the strong muscle she could feel but she didn't let it show on her face. Emma who had heard the compliment shrugged it off.

"I'm just trying to be my best self no matter what the situation is." Emma says and can feel her skin burning while Regina keeps touching her arm.

"And that is exactly what makes you so wonderful." Emma looks up into Regina's brown eyes and for a minute she thinks she wants to swim in those chocolate pools but when she sees Regina eyes shift from her eyes to her lips she freezes. She can feel the hand on her arm moving to her face and cupping her cheek.

It's like Regina is in a trance she doesn't know what she's doing she just wants to do it and without thinking any further she leans forward and connects her lips to Emma's. It's soft and wet and it's over quickly when Emma jumps up from the couch and shoves her away.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Emma yells at Regina.

"I….I…..don't know….I'm so sorry! Please Emma…..I'm so sorry." Regina stands up and tries to calm Emma down. Emma takes a step back and almost falls over the coffee table. Regina reacts quickly and steadies Emma before the blonde falls but Emma doesn't take well to the action.

"Don't touch me!" Emma cries out and shoves Regina away making the brunette fall back on the couch with a huff.

"I'm not my sister! You can't replace her with me! I'm my own person." Emma yells before storming out of the room and out of the house.

Regina who is shocked and hurt let's her head rest in her hands.

"Why do I have to be so stupid!" She says to herself.

 

 

"Emma? Emma what are you doing here already?" Mary Margaret asks when she jumps up in surprise by the loud bang of the front door closing.

"Just leave it mom!" Emma says. She storms up the stairs and closes the door of her room, again with a loud bang. David looks at his wife in shock.

"What just happened?" He asks but Mary just shrugs and stands up to follow her daughter upstairs. When she feels the doorknob on Emma's room she isn't surprised when she finds it locked.

"Emma sweetie? Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" Mary asks knocking on the door. She doesn't have to wait long before the door is opened and a crying Emma falls into her arms.

"She kissed me mom! Regina kissed me. It's just like that time in high school." Emma explains and buries herself in her mother's arms.

"My poor girl. Ssssh don't cry."

"I can't replace her, you can't make me into her." More tears are gathered in Emma's eyes at the admission.

"We would never make you into her, you are your own person Emma and we love you."

 

Regina was still lying on the couch feeling guiltier with the minute. She can't believe she kissed Emma after just two months since Dani's death. How is it even possible to already feel something for another person? Was it really only for the fact that Emma looked like Dani? Yes in the beginning it was hard to not think of Dani when she saw Emma's face but now since she started to know who Emma was and how she thought and acted Regina knew they were two very different persons.

Regina jumped up from the couch when she heard a knocked on the door. She looked at the clock above her fireplace and was amazed at how late it already was. Maybe it's Emma, Regina thought when she opened the door but she was disappointed when she saw David standing there.

"Good evening Regina, we need to talk." Regina nods and takes a step back to let David in.

"I believe we do."


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **Dani! Dani where are you?" Emma yells when she walks inside the house. Without waiting for an answer Emma darts upstairs and finds her sister sitting in the corner of their room in her reading chair with a big book on her lap. "Dani I have to tell you something." Emma says loudly jumping up and down in excitement.**_

" _ **Stop yelling? It's just getting good in my book." Dani says irritated with her sister excitement. Emma shakes her head, walks to her sister and grabs the book and shuts it.**_

" _ **What the hell Emma?" Dani yells and tries to get her book back but Emma holds it above her head so Dani can't reach it.**_

" _ **Will you calm down and listen to me for a second." Emma pushes her sister back into her chair and puts the book on the desk.**_

" _ **Alright what happened that got you soooo excited." Dani asks rolling her eyes.**_

_**Emma bites her lip and takes a dramatic pause before blurting out. "Neal asked me to prom." Emma let out a squeal and jumps a little. She wants her sister to join her in her happiness but frowns when she sees Dani still sitting with a neutral face.** _

" _ **Didn't you hear what I said?" Emma asks. "Neal asked me, …ME…! to prom." Emma repeats a little slower but still her sister keeps sitting in the chair.**_

" _ **What's wrong? Why aren't you happy for me? I have had a crush on him like….. forever." Emma asks while getting a little angrier at her sister's odd behaviour. She has been talking about Neal for months and Dani even encouraged her to go and talk to him but Emma was to scared for that and now that he asked her, she just sits there and looks at her like it's no big deal.**_

" _ **Dani! What's wrong! Tell me!"**_

_**Dani looks her sister in the eye and sighs. "I don't think you should go with him." She says and Emma can feel herself getting angrier and angrier.** _

" _ **Why not!" She yells out at her sister. Dani a little shocked with her sister yelling at her stands up and holds her arms out trying to calm her sister down.**_

" _ **Please Emma just listen to me and don't go with him I'm sure there are other guys that would love to go with you."**_

_**Emma takes a step back and let her shoulders drop. "No! There no other guys! They all like you they don't care about me, you are the princess and I'm the tomboy that nobody likes."** _

" _ **Emma that's not true." Dani takes a step closer to her sister but Emma just keeps stepping back.**_

" _ **It is true! You're the perfect twin and I'm trouble and you know what! Now your jealous because I got asked to prom first and you don't even have a date yet!" Emma stabs with her finger against Dani's chest.**_

" _ **Emma please don't go with him."**_

" _ **I am going to go with him and you can't stop me!" With this said Emma walks out of the room leaving her sister behind with a very guilty look on her face.**_

 

Regina walks to the liquor cabinet and pulls out some of her famous apple cider. David watches her and goes to sit on the couch facing the fireplace. Regina puts a drink before him on the little coffee table and sits on the chair across from him. They both simultaneously take a sip before David breaks the silence and opens the conversation.

"I'm here because Emma came home really upset, she was crying." David explains and watches as Regina looks down at her hands.

"I'm sorry that's my fault, I messed things up and I hurt her." Regina says playing nervously with her fingers.

"Well that depends, how do you think you hurt her?" Regina looks up and frowns.

"What do you mean that depends? I kissed her and she thought I was replacing Dani with her." Regina explains.

"Yes but is that why you kissed her?" David asks curiously.

Regina looks down again and smooths her skirt down with her hands. "No I kissed her because I like her. I don't see Dani when I look at her anymore, they are two totally different people and I find myself really liking Emma." Regina admits. "I'm sorry I know it's really shellfish of me to already feel something for someone else after just a few months but I can't help it."

David nods, when Emma had stormed in crying earlier this evening he had eavesdropped and found out what had happened. It wasn't the first time that he had eavesdropped to know what was going on with his daughters.

"I don't think it's shellfish, I also not going to pretend that I don't think it's a little early to already act on these feelings but that's up to you. What I can do is tell you is, why Emma got so upset this evening so you can work this out with her. I don't like to see my daughter in tears and believe it or not I don't like to see you in tears either Regina."

 

 

" _ **How do I look daddy?" Emma asks standing on the top of the stairs in her prom dress. David turns around and enjoys the view of his beautiful daughter, who looks so happy in this moment.**_

" _ **You look gorgeous little girl." David says smiling, he grabs his camera and takes a few pictures. Emma's smile grows with ever picture that is taken. But when Emma hears the sobbing she just rolls her eyes and looks at her mother.**_

" _ **Mom! Stop crying!" Mary Margaret takes a tissue and blows her nose.**_

" _ **You're wearing a dress." Mary let's out an even bigger sob.**_

" _ **For fucks sakes mother!" Emma cries out and joins her parents downstairs.**_

" _ **I'm just happy to live long enough to see you in a dress." Mary says again and David chuckles behind her.**_

" _ **I'm ready as well mom! Dad!" Dani says also standing on the top of the stairs with her dress on and again David takes his camera and starts taking pictures. When both sisters are standing next to each other they forget the fight they had earlier in the week and embrace each other.**_

" _ **I'm sorry for getting so upset." Emma apologizes.**_

" _ **No I'm sorry I should have been more supporting about you and Neal." They pull away and smile at each other.**_

" _ **Promise me that if anything happens to night you well share it with me okay?" Dani asks holding her pinkie out for Emma to take it. Emma holds out her own pinkie and lock them together.**_

" _ **Pinkie promise." She says.**_

_**When there's a knock on the door Emma squeezes her sister's hand hard while squealing. "He's here." She says rushing over to the door and opening it. Neal Gold was the most popular guy in school and he knew it. He smiles at Emma giving her a little kiss on the cheek and glancing at Daniella without anyone noticing.** _

" _ **Hello beautiful." He says handing her a pink rose which Emma accepted eagerly. Dani glares at Neal but doesn't say anything because she doesn't want to ruin her sister's night. David whom had waited for this night for a long time takes a step forward and adjusts his belt.**_

" _ **So Neal!" He clears his throat. "Tell me what is the plan?" Emma chuckles standing next to her father.**_

" _ **Well sir, I was planning to take your daughter to prom and give her the best evening of her young life. There will be dancing but no drinking or sex, sir." David looks Neal over and turns to his daughter.**_

" _ **Have a wonderful evening darling." He says kissing Emma on her head.**_

_**Neal had locked his and Emma's arm and was guiding her to the gym where prom was set up. When they entered the gym Emma held her breath because it was just breath-taking. Everything was covered in soft colours of blue, silver and white. Stars where hanging everywhere and they looked like little diamonds in the sky.** _

" _ **Wow this is so beautiful. They really captured the theme, didn't they?" Emma says looking over the whole room with twinkling's in her eyes.**_

" _**A starry night, yes but I think I'm looking at something much prettier." Neal says looking at Emma and Emma can feel herself blush and look away shyly. Neal grins, he takes her hand making his way towards the dance floor.**_

 

_**It was a few hours later and some spiked punch that Neal was guiding Emma back towards his car. She stumbled a bit feeling light headed because of the punch. Neal places his hands on her waist and gently pushes her against his car.** _

" _ **You are so beautiful." He whispers in her ear and Emma chuckles. "I'm going to kiss you." He says . He doesn't wait for Emma's answer and pushes his lips on hers. Emma couldn't believe she was kissing the most popular guy in school and she could feel butterflies in her stomach.**_

" _ **Let's get a bit more comfortable for this okay?" Neal opens the door of his car and let Emma take a seat in the backseat. He joins her and soon his lips where on hers and his hands where on her waist. "I want you." He whispers and let his hand trail under her dress. Emma didn't say anything, she was scared yes but having sex for the first time with a boy she loved for so long and who seemed to really like her, a first time couldn't get any better than that.**_

_**Emma looked into Neal's eyes when he took of her panties and unzipped his trousers. "Ready?" He asks smiling. Emma nods and bites her lip. When he entered her she snapped her eyes close. It hurts, she supresses a whine and digs her nails into the leather of the couch.** _

" _ **God this feels good! You're so tight." Neal groans above her and moves his hips. Emma let out a small squeal when she felt him push deeper.**_

" _ **Yes Dani! Yes!" Neal cries out and speeds up his moves. Emma snaps open her eyes and gapes at Neal. What did he just say! Did he just call me Dani!**_

" _ **Neal! What did you say!"**_

" _ **Sssh don't talk Dani! I'm so close." Neal says again. Emma can't believe what is happening, he's thinking of my sister while he's inside me.**_

" _ **Neal get off!" Emma cries out. She pushes with her hands against his chest but he doesn't care and keeps moving. "Get off me!"**_

" _ **I'm so close! Fuck I love you Dani!" Neal groans. Emma can feel her heart drop at his words and tears fall down her cheeks. Neal pushes in one last time and comes inside her.**_

" _ **God yes that was good." He says when he crawls of Emma and sits next to her to catch his breath. Emma fixes herself and puts her panties back on. She turns to Neal and sees how he rolls his eyes because she's crying.**_

" _ **Why are you crying?" He asks without any sincere interest.**_

" _ **Why am I crying? You called me Dani! You called out for my sister when you came." Emma says astonished at how Neal in treating her.**_

" _ **Oh yeah, sorry about that." Neal zips his trousers back on and steps out of the car. Emma who is getting angrier with the minute follows him outside.**_

" _ **You don't look or sound sorry!" Emma yells at him. Neal rolls his eyes again and turns back to Emma.**_

" _ **What do you want me to say Emma? That I love you because I don't. I like your sister."**_

" _ **Then why the hell did you ask me to prom and not her?" It was like his words were punches into her stomach.**_

" _ **I did! I ask her to prom but she rejected me." Neal scoffs and kicks a rock away.**_

" _ **You asked me because I look like her, didn't you." Emma asks hurt echoing through her voice.**_

" _ **Yes I did. This whole evening I pretended that you were her and now you ruined it." Before Emma could say anything else he walks away leaving her all alone on the parking.**_

"When Emma came home that evening I did what I always do, I eavesdropped when my daughter poured her heart out to her mother. Emma doesn't know about this but that same evening I went out and beat this Neal kid up. That asshole was even to scared to press charges. After that evening Emma and Dani's relationship took a real punch, they weren't as close anymore. When Dani came out Emma was happy for her sister and really supported her but I also think that Emma was happy for herself because it was one more difference between her and her sister. Ever since that evening Emma wanted to be so different than her sister and Dani only wanted to make things up because she failed to protect Emma that night. It's also the reason Emma left to travel the world because her sister wanted to settle down and why Dani helped her reach that goal."

David gives himself a break and finishes his cider. "I know Emma told you that she's here to reconnect with her sister through you but I think she's here because she feels guilty for pushing her sister away and for never really forgiven her for that evening."

Regina had to whip away a tear that was making his way down her cheek. Dani had never told her this and she could understand why Emma had acted the way she did.

"Dani wanted us to meet and get to know each other." Regina says quietly.

"Yes." David nods. "Emma is doing just that because Dani wanted it and it's her way of telling Dani that's she forgave her for that evening."

"Thank you David." Regina says giving David a small smile. David smiles back and stands up, ready to leave.

Regina does the same and walks with David to the front door. "I hope telling you all this was helpful." David asks.

Regina nods. "It was I'm going to talk to Emma tomorrow." Regina opens the door and let David out. A chuckle escapes her mouth. "I never knew you were this smart David."

"I'm full of surprises." David turns on his heels ready to go but before he takes a step he turns back.

"I have never really said this but thank you, you really made my daughter happy Regina." Regina doesn't close the door before David is out of sight. When she does and she's alone again she walks up the stairs, instead of entering Henry's room and sleeping in his room she enters the master bedroom and climbs in the bed. She smiles when she closes her eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

It was around seven in the morning when Regina woke up by the doorbell and by the sound that followed the doorbell which was Henry crying because someone interrupted his peaceful sleep. Regina felt good, better than the day before. It was like a big weight was off her shoulders and it had been a while since she had slept without having any dreams. She walks to Henry's room and scoops up her little boy before making her way downstairs.

She was shocked to find Emma at the door, she let the blonde in and they both walk to the kitchen. They didn't speak until Regina had finished making Henry a bottle and gave it to him. "I'm sorry." Emma spoke first. "I shouldn't have yelled at you yesterday and I shouldn't have left without talking to you but there are reasons why I did these things and I want to explain them to you." Regina nods, she didn't mention that David had come to her yesterday. Or that he talked to her because she saw that Emma needed to tell her this for her own personally reasons. She needed to get this out so she could get over what happened to her.

So Regina sat there and didn't speak while Emma told her what happened to her at prom and although Regina had already heard what happened. Getting to know more of the details was brutal and Regina found herself crying for Emma.

"I'm sorry that happened to you Emma." Regina says taking Emma's hand in hers. "I hope when I say this you believe me but I swear I would never change you or make you into your sister. I like you Emma and even though I miss your sister with all my heart, I would miss you too."

Emma watches their hands and even though she liked the feeling of their hands intertwined she pulled her hand back.

"Thank you. I believe you Regina, I really do but I'm scared about what's happening with us. It's all going so fast and I know if whatever is happening between is becomes something more. A part of me will always wonder if you are looking at me or are looking at my sister." Emma breaths out and looks at Henry for a second. The little boy has his bottle in his hands and enjoys the warm liquid.

"I think, the best thing in this situation for the both of us if for me to leave." Emma says when she looks back at Regina. Regina who feels like someone is squeezing her heart and she let her tears fall yet again.

"If I leave, you get to mourn my sister properly and I get time to clear my head and figure out these feelings I'm having for you. But also I need time to figure out what I'm going to do with my life. I need to do this and I can't do this if I'm here." Emma stands up and kneels before Regina taking both her hands and holding them against her lips.

"I'm not the person you need right now. I can't be that person yet but I promise you I will come back and I want to become that person for you when I'm ready. I will write to you Regina, I don't want to let you go and not have any communication. I hope you will answer my letters." Emma says kissing the back of Regina's hands. Regina looks up and locks eyes with Emma. She nods and Emma pushes herself up and kisses her on the lips.

"Thank you." Emma says and pulls back.

When Emma leaves through the front door Regina adjusts Henry on her hip and watches the blonde go. It's not what she wants. She wants Emma to stay and work this out together but that's not how Emma is no, it's actually how Dani would react to the situation. And in the end Regina is glad that Emma is leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today was not a great day. I live in Belgium (not Brussels) but I do have friends and family there. They are okay just a little shaken.   
> My condolences go to the families who have lost someone today.

The first letter came three weeks after Emma had left and Regina felt nothing but joy when she read the first words Emma wrote to her. She was sitting in her study and sipped from her glass of wine, Henry wasn't at home. He was like Mary would say having a Gram Gram day. Regina had reconciled with the idea that Henry would go one day in the week to his grandparents' house. It was only fair and this gave Regina the time she need for herself and get this down. The first day of the arrangement had been brutal for Regina. She was worried and scared that something would happen when she wasn't there. She called every hour and after four hours she had given up and collected Henry. Mary hadn't been happy first but she understand that this was going to be a slow process for Regina but every visit grew a bit longer each time.

Regina opens the letter and letter her eyes scan over the neatly written words.

 

Hi Regina,

I told you I would keep my promise and write to you. I must say that these have been the worst and best weeks of my life. The worst because I would have never expected missing you and Henry so much. The best because I'm back at the orphanage in India. The orphanage building is still in ruins and the children have to sleep in tents but I'm so happy to see some familiar faces. The little girl Rani, I told you about is still here and she was so happy when she heard my voice. A lot of the children from last time are gone. They were taken back by their family's because after the earthquake a lot needs to be rebuild and the families need the children to work and earn money for them. It makes me angry knowing that when everything is better they will only be cast away again.

It's something I wish to change. I want to help these children so much and when I think about it more. I think I found what I want to do in life. It's not only in India but it's in different countries as well. I want to make a difference. I talked to Rashid, he's my best friend here and he started the orphanage twenty years ago. He told me about the lack of finances and the lack of support from the government. Politicians don't like to talk about these subjects.

I'm thinking about going to speak to Bheru Yashodhan. He's a very famous and important person in India. He was an orphan himself and was able to become something more and now owns a lot of restaurants all around the whole country. I'm hope we can make some kind of deal and have him sponsor the orphanage.

Even though I'm very busy I do think of you and what happened between us. When I close my eyes I can still see your face and feel your lips on mine. I don't know if my feelings for you are just attraction or that I'm falling in love with you. I wish I took a picture off you and Henry before I left.

Please write me back. I would love to hear what you guys have been up to.

The address is on the bottom of the page.

Emma

Ps: Last night I dreamed about you and Henry when we were in the park and I felt sad when I woke up and I wasn't there.

 

Regina closes the letter again and let her head fall against the arm of the couch. She closes her eyes and let her memories take her back to the day at the park. Regina remember the moment clearly it was the moment she started to feel something more than just attraction towards Emma.

"Hi, are you guys ready?" Emma asks standing on the porch. Regina nods and turns around to grab Henry's stroller.

"Are we going to walk there?" Emma asks curiously. The park is quit the walk and she would have thought Regina would drive them there.

"Yes! Walking is good for Henry and for your condition." Regina says giving Emma a wink. She closes the door and starts walking. Emma walks beside Regina and pats her stomach. "My condition is just fine." Emma says giving Regina a playful pout.

"Okay, so you won't be complaining the whole walk about your feet getting tired?" Regina asks.

"No I won't. I'm grown woman Regina and I travelled the world. I'm not going to complain."

Regina gives it a rest and they walk further after about fifth teen minutes Emma starts slowing down her pace and Regina watches how Emma is struggling with not complaining.

"Alright just say it Emma cause you look like you are going to explode." Regina says grinning. She hears a big sigh and Emma immediately starts talking.

"Oh God, I can't believe you are making me walk and how the hell are you still walking in those heels?" Emma stops for a second and places her hands on her knees too stretch.

"Well I for one have a better condition than you but don't worry dear you don't have to walk far anymore because where here." They turn the corner from the bakery and enter the little park of Storybrook. They walk to the childrens playground and Regina takes Henry out of the stroller and puts him on her lap while they take a seat on the bench. Henry is watching the children play and run around. Even though he's too little he starts the fidget on Regina's lap wanting to join their game.

"No Henry, your too young to go and play with the other children." Regina says but it doesn't work and Henry only starts fidgeting more.

"Why don't you let him play in the sandbox?" Emma asks and watches as Regina eyes travel to the sandbox. There are a few other children playing in the box close to Henry's age.

"I don't know." Regina says with worry in her eyes. "What if gets sand in his mouth?"

Emma laughs. "Oh he definitely will get sand in his mouth but that's what kids do. But trust me he will be fine." Emma says. Regina hesitates for a second before taking Henry to the sandbox and putting him down.

"Okay Henry Mommy is going to be right there and watch you." Regina says but Henry is already digging with his little hands in the sand. She sits beside him and watch him play when she's confident that he won't eat any sand or hurt him she walks back to Emma on the bench. She sits down and her eyes are focused on Henry.

"You see he's going to be fine." Emma says and takes Regina hand in hers. Regina looks down at their hand and smiles before directing her focus back on Henry.

"I don't remember having this playground here when I grew up." Emma says looking around still holding on to Regina's hand.

"That's because it was only build last year when I became mayor. I have wanted to do something for the children of Storybrook for a long time. When I only was the mayor's assistant I didn't have much power. So I made myself this promise if I would get elected that it would be the first thing on my list."

"Have I told you recently that you are an amazing person?" Emma asks smiling at Regina.

"No you haven't and thank you dear." Regina says accepting the compliment. "You're not that bad yourself." Regina couldn't deny the fact that she could watch Emma smile like this forever. Her smile was so beautiful and so different from Dani's smile. When Emma smiles she uses her whole mouth and doesn't mind that her teeth are showing. Dani on the other hand had a more awkward smile and she hated showing her teeth when she smiled. Regina shakes her head, she has to stop comparing them. It's not fair to Emma.

"Hey heads up!" They hear a voice shout. The warning comes too late and the ball hits Regina right in the face. Emma who jumps in shock stares at Regina.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks worried. For a second it looks like Regina is going to be fine but that's until she wants to stand up and falls to the ground.

"Oh fuck! Regina!" Emma crutches down next to the brunette. "Regina keep your eyes open, don't sleep."

"Of fuck I'm so sorry Madame Mayor." The boy who threw the ball approaches. "Can you keep an eye on her I'm going to grab Henry and call my mom." Emma asks the boy who looks extremely guilty and a little scared. She walks over to Henry and calls her mom before returning to Regina.

"Okay Regina. Thank god your awake. Can you follow my finger." Emma asks holding her finger in front of Regina and moving it from right to left. Emma starts smiling when Regina follows the finger without much difficulty.

"Can you get up?" Emma asks. "Slowly!" Emma holds her hand out for Regina to take. She pulls the brunette up into a sitting position."

Regina let her hands travel to her head. She's a little groggy but the pain isn't that bad. "I'm fine Emma just give me a minute." Regina says.

"Good, I called Mary Margaret she will be here in a minute and she will drive us to your house." Emma says but frowns when she sees Regina stare at her with wide eyes.

"She doesn't need to drive us. I'm fine." Regina says and tries to get up but Emma puts a hand on her shoulder preventing her from getting up.

"Regina you were hit pretty hard and you went down. She's driving us."

When Mary Margaret arrived fear was clearly written on Regina's face. But has stubborn as the woman was she didn't tell Mary or Emma that she was scared to death. Mary gets out of the car and walks over to Emma to take Henry and buckle him up in his seat. Regina watches as Emma opens the door for her. She swallowed and took a deep breath before getting in the car. Emma takes a seat in the front and waits for Mary to start the car.

When the motor started Regina jumped up and hold on to the car handle with a death grip. She closes her eyes and tries to calm herself. It's just a car, were going to be fine, I'm fine. She keeps repeating in her head but soon she finds herself lacking oxygen.

"Regina are you okay?" Emma asks but the brunette is so far gone that she doesn't hear her. "Regina?" Emma asks again, when she turns around she sees how Regina is having a panic attack. Regina eyes are closed and she's gasping for air.

"Mom stop the car." Emma says turning to Mary.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Mary asks.

"Just stop the car and take Henry to Regina's. I'm going to take care of her." Mary stops the car and Emma opens Regina's door. Her eyes were still shut and she still was gasping. Emma puts her hand on Regina's shoulder making her snap her eyes open.

"Regina, the car isn't moving." She says softly trying to get the woman back to the present. "Don't worry were going to walk home. Look at me and take slow breathes." Regina watches Emma and does what she says. After a while she can feel herself sucking enough air in her lungs and she feel herself relaxing knowing that their nor driving anymore.

Emma takes Regina's hand and pulls her out of the car and into her arms. The moment Regina finds herself in Emma's strong arms she let her head drop on the blonde's shoulder and cries. Emma watches as Mary drives away and rubs soothing circles on Regina's back. They stand there for several minutes. Regina crying and Emma holding her.

 

It was the most intimate moment they shared. Regina had felt weak and vulnerable in that moment but somehow it didn't matter because she knew Emma would be there for her and that's the moment she realized she had feelings for Emma. Regina closes Emma's letter and takes some paper to write her back. There were so many things she wanted to share with Emma but the most important thing was telling Emma that she missed her too, so very much.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat at the small wooden table in the tent that was provided for her. Being back had come easy to her and although she was happy being back she really missed her home in Storybrook. She let her eyes travel and her hand rub the sides of the letter Regina had send her. Three weeks had passed since she had send her letter to Regina. And she finally felt relieved that she got some news back.

 

Dear Emma

I can't possibly describe how much me and Henry are missing you. Yesterday we went to grannies and he looked up at me and asked where 'Mema' was. You should have seen him pout when I told him you were gone but would be back soon. He's talking more and I'm really proud of him. I think he likes his own voice because it's hard to find a moment where he isn't talking or just saying gibberish.

I'm also proud of you and what you are trying to do for those children. I'm glad to hear you found the little girl back, she's very lucky to have someone like you. I hope your plans work out and you can make a difference for the children. If there is anything I can do please tell me.

I do remember that day in the park. I got hit and had a panic attack in the car. That was embarrassing but I want you to know that I'm getting better. I sat in my car with the engine on for over an hour yesterday without getting a panic attack. I talked to your father and he's going to help me with this. We are going to start with slowly driving in the neighbourhood. Don't tell them but I'm really happy I have your parents. I lost my mother when I was young and my father just before I moved to Storybrook and although they will never replace the parents I had, I will always be grateful that they sometimes act like parents to me.

I'm aware that what I'm going to say is difficult for you but I miss you so much Emma. It's weird, it took you sister several weeks to capture a place in my heart but it's like your place was reserved for in the beginning. I can't wait to read you next letter. Please be safe.

I included a picture of me and Henry.

Regina

 

Emma closes her eyes. Reading the words makes her aware how much she's missing home. She knows she told Regina in her first letter that she didn't know if it was just attraction or that she had feelings for her but right know she couldn't deny the fact anymore that she is developing feelings for her. Emma takes the picture Regina included from the envelop and her eyes tear up. Regina is smiling at the camera with a chuckling Henry on her lap. Emma finds herself captivated by the picture that she doesn't hear the sound of a stick ticking against an object . Emma snaps out of her thoughts when the sounds is finally registered in her brain. She looks at the entrance of the tent and can see Rani making her way up to her.

"Why you crying?" Rani asks. Emma smiles even though the girl is blind her hearing is almost perfect.

Emma takes Rani in her hands and places her on her lap. Rani reaches out with her hand and places her hand on Emma's cheek. She can feel the sticky tears on the blonde's cheek and starts whipping them away with her tiny hands. Emma smiles and looks at the little girl who is staring at her with big blue and grey eyes.

"I just got a letter from my friend from America."

"Sad letter?" Rani asks.

"No, good letter. I'm crying happy tears." Emma explains and the girl nods and smiles in understanding.

"Emma!" Rashid calls for her with his thick Indian accent. Rani's head snaps up to the sound and Emma stands and takes her hand before leaving the tent.

"Yes, I'm here." Emma says and sees Rashid standing there in his best outfit.

"We have to go now! Meet mister Yashodhan." He says and Emma nods.

"Rani I have to go and meet this important mister. Go to the classroom tent." Emma says and kisses Rani on the head. "See you later sweetie." Emma gets behind Rashid on his old motorcycle.

They arrive at Yashodhan's starter restaurant an hour later and Emma feels really anxious. She has never done something like this before. She feels a lot of pressure on her shoulders. She needs to convince this man to help them out so the orphanage can be rebuild.

They enter the restaurant and Emma follows closely behind Rashid. They are led by the patron of the restaurant through main hall and into the backroom. They enter a little office space where a woman is typing and looks them up and down. "Mister Yashodhan is busy. You will have to wait." She says and points to a couple of chairs. Emma and Rashid take their seat. Emma looks at Rashid who is sweating more than usually. "Hey It's going to be okay. Just let me do the talking." She says squeezing his hand. It's really warm in the office and their only one windmill and it's pointed to the woman at the desk. There is one more door in the office and Emma figures it must be the office of mister Yashodhan.

They were waiting for an hour when finally the door of the bigger office opens and two men walk out laughing. They shake hands and the younger one of the two leaves. The older one looks at their direction and motions for they to come in. Rashid and Emma walked in the office and greet mister Yashodhan. The man looked exactly as Emma had pictured him. He was around fifty with grey hair and a big grey moustache.

"Would you like some thee?" He asked in perfect English and Rashid and Emma politely accept. "Thank you mister Yashodhand." Emma says.

"Please call me Bheru and tell me about what you want to discuss with me." Bheru tells them and they sit down across from each other on a comfortable sofa.

"Thank you Bheru. My name is Emma Swan and I'm an American volunteer at the orphanage that Rashid runs." Emma points to Rashid. "We are in need of help. After the earthquake the building we used was destroyed. The children have been living in tents for several months now. We are looking for someone to invest in the orphanage so we can rebuild it again." Emma takes a sip of her thee and compliments it's taste. When Emma finishes explaining everything they have been doing and what they would like to do in the future, Mister Bheru is silently thinking. He finishes his thee and looks Emma and Rashid in the eye.

"This is very difficult." He says. "I want to help, I do. I admire people who work with the children. But the earthquake has cause also damage to some of my restaurants and I used money to repair the damage." He explains and Emma feels sad and expects the man to dismiss them.

"But I would like to make a deal. I will invest and help you rebuild the orphanage but I also want to make the future of the children better. I want to expand my business even more and I will need more employees. I propose this, children from the age of fifteen will come to my restaurants and learn a skill. I need waitresses, cooks, cleaners… and much more. They can learn a profession and I will use to money they earn and invest it in the orphanage. When they turn eighteen they will get the choice to stay and keep working in my restaurant but from that point I will pay them and they can find their own home." He explains his plan.

Rashid who is smiling brightly at this opportunity shakes his head in agreement but Emma is a little more sceptical.

"What about school? Do they have to work all seven day?" Mister Behru nods.

"No they will work four day in the week and the others three days they will go to school. And in their spare time they will get to enjoy being children." He says smiling at Emma. "It's something I was not able to enjoy and I will not take that away from them." Emma couldn't believe what she's hearing, she had hoped that he would invest a little money but he was offering many of these children a future. Emma couldn't contain her emotions and rushes over to hug the man.

"Thank you so much!" She says stilling hugging him. Mister Behru pats Emma on the back feeling a bit uncomfortable by the display of affection. Emma pulls back smiling and shakes his hand.

"Of course I will make up a contract in which we will discuss the rules of the deal and payment. I'm also going to donate a smaller some of money so you can start rebuilding the orphanage. The children shouldn't be living in tents."

The rest of the afternoon the trio talked about the plans they had and what plans where realistic. Mister Behru wanted to talk to some of his connections and convince them to invest in the orphanage as well. Things had never looked better and when they had left mister Behru's restaurant Rashid brook down in tears, happy tears. They were going to help so many children and the poor man couldn't believe what he had heard. Emma drove them back to the orphanage, Rashid was to emotional. Thank god it wasn't her first time manoeuvring a motor through the busy traffic but it took her more than an hour to arrive back at the orphanage.

Emma hopped off the bike. She was so happy and wanted to tell everyone about the meeting but soon her smile disappear when she saw Melanie (A dutch volunteer and teacher) holding onto Rani and a man pulling at the little girl's arm. Emma rushes to Melanie and pushes the man out of the way.

"What's going on here?" Emma asks and as soon as Rani hears her voice she wants Emma to hold her. Emma takes Rani and clutch her to her chest while the little girl cries.

"He wants to take her." Melanie tells Emma. "He came into the classroom and grabbed her I was just in time to take her back or she would have been gone. The man looked at the two women and started shouting in Hindi and pointing at Rani. He wanted to grab the girl again but Emma turns her back to the man so he can't reach her. The man starts shouting more loudly and Rashid hurries over. He puts a hand onto the man's chest holding him back.

"What happened?" He asks.

"He wants to take Rani with him." Emma explains.

Rashid turns to the man and starts calmly talking in Hindi to the man. Emma rubs smoothing circles on Rani's back and starts humming.

"Star light, star bright

First star I see tonight

I wish I may

I wish I might,

Have the wish I wish tonight."

It takes a couple minutes but after repeating the lyrics a few times Emma can hear Rani sing to lyrics back to her. She kisses the girl on the head and turns back to the two men who are still talking. Emma knows a bit Hindi but she's too angry at the man to actually pay attention to what they are saying.

When they have finished the man huffs and turns around angry. Rashid turns back to Emma and Melanie with sorrow on his face.

"Melanie can you put Rani to sleep, I need to talk to Emma." He says and without any other words he leaves and walks over to his tent. Emma frowns and feels her stomach flip. Something is wrong, she can feel it.

"Watch over her okay." Emma says to Melanie and hands Rani over before following after Rashid.

She finds him grabbing two bottle of kingfisher beers and handing one to her.

"Your scaring me Rashid what's going on?" He takes a sip before answering Emma.

"That was her father. He was here to take her back." He explains and Emma sits down on the sit pillow.

"Why, he gave her away because she was of no worth to her. Why does he want her back now?"

Rashid sighs and rubs over his face with his hand. He was frustrated, finally they had gotten good news to only find something else working against them. "His son died during the earthquake. He needs her now because he needs money." Emma nods and takes a sip of her drink as well.

"But she's blind, she can't do much. How is she going to make money for him?"

"He didn't say much what he wants her to do but I have some ideas. I think he wants to sell her. This is going to sound weird to someone like you but Rani is growing into a beautiful girl and that's not in her best interest. Her eye colour makes her even more desirable."

Emma feels a lump form in her throat and uses the drink to clear her airway. Wheels are turning in her head and soon she understands what Rashid is trying to say to her. "He wants to sell her to a whorehouse. She's still so young, she's only eight." Rashid nods.

"It's the perfect age. He sells her to a whorehouse, they teach her how to make men desire her and they have another virgin to offer them when she's old enough. All the sudden she's worth a lot, a lot of money."

Emma shakes her head in frustration. "No! I will protect her, he will not take her."

"We can try. But she would be not the first girl they take from here. As soon as he gets paid for her they will come and they have used violence before. I don't really know what we can do." Rashid says and rubs his temples.

"What about the police?" Emma asks.

"They can't do anything against her father and we don't know who we can trust. Some are dirty."

Emma puts her head in her hands. 'What are we going to do?' She asks herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright Regina." David says stopping the car and turning towards her.

"What?" Regina asks nervously. Everything was going fine, why is David stopping.

"I think it's time. Come one switch seats with me." David says and without waiting for Regina's answer he climbs out of the truck and walks over to the other door.

"David!" Regina says with a anxious voice. "I don't know if I'm ready for this?" David smiles and helps her out of the car. Regina walks to the other door and takes a seat. Her hands clutch the steer turning them white.

"Just breath, Regina. It's going to be fine." David says putting on his seatbelt and giving Regina an comforting pat on her shoulder. Regina closes her eyes and breathes out. She turns the engine back on and steers the car the street up. Everything is going fine and Regina can't help but a proud smile appears on her mouth.

"You're doing great." David says. Regina keeps driving and the longer she does it the more relaxed she gets.

"So tell me David how did Emma convince you and Mary Margaret to let her go travel the world?" Regina asks when they drive through a quiet part of the town.

"Well Emma tried to convince us with a power point presentation." He says while smiling at the memory. "She had researched everything, the languages, the different kinds of money she was going to use. She give us addresses of hostels and couch surfing addresses, where she would find a bed to sleep in. She gave us phone numbers from people who had already travelled for if we had questions. I think it was the first time I had ever seen Emma so invested in something but still it couldn't really convince us. She was so young and some of the countries she wanted to visit where so dangerous. She's our little girl and we didn't wanted to lose her." David explains.

"Than what changed?"

"Daniella changed, she supported her and what can you do as a parent when both your daughters are using their puppy eyes to convince you. They literally nagged to us for over a month and after the month was over, we got the silent treatment and we just couldn't take it anymore and we give her permission and….." David story was cut off when his phone started to ring.

"Hello, David Nolan speaking." David says and relaxes in his seat.

"Dad…" David sits back up when he hears his daughters voice.

"Emma! How are you? I didn't know you were going to call. How is everything going?" Regina steers the truck of the road and put it in park.

"Is that Emma?" Regina asks her heart fills itself with joy at the possibility of hearing the blonde's voice. David nods but his smile turns into a frown when the only thing he can hear is Emma sobbing.

"Sweetheart what's going on?" He asks when Emma keeps sobbing.

"They took her dad!" Emma finally manages to blurt out. "I was supposed to protect her and I couldn't." Emma started sobbing again.

"Emma, calm down. Tell me what happened!" David tries but Emma only sobs harder. Regina who watches David frown ever more snatches the phone out of his hand.

"Emma! What's going on?" Regina asks and can hear Emma gasp.

"Regina….." Emma breathes out.

"Emma, why are you crying? What happened?"

"The little girl I told you about." Regina nods forgetting that Emma can't see it. "They took her."

"Emma tell me everything!"

 

Two days ago

Emma let her fingers play with Rani's brown hair while the girl is dreaming. It has been three days since the girl's father had tried to take her. Three day making Emma sick with worry. Looking over her shoulder every time she heard a noise. She was tired and exhausted of being worried. She needed to sleep but she couldn't. She needed to protect Rani and keep her safe that's why the girl was sleeping with her in her tent.

The following morning when Rani went to class, Emma went to Rashid. "Good morning!" Emma greeted him. Rashid looked up when Emma made her present. "Good morning Emma, come and see the plans. Mister Behru had an architect make up these plans." He explains happily and shows them to Emma.

The building was going to be bigger and better. There was going to be a large kitchen and dining room. There were several rooms, each room had four beds. A bathroom with several showers and sinks. But the best thing of all was the garden with the play court. It was better than they could have ever dreamed.

"So how was Rani this morning?" Rashid asks.

"She's fine. She was excited to go to class. Melanie was going to teach them some Dutch songs." Rashid nods and smiles.

"It's a good sign that we haven't seen anyone around. Maybe I was wrong, maybe her father didn't want to sell her but was going to put her to work." Rashid says.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do if they took her." Emma says with a worried look. Rashid puts his hand on her shoulder and studies her face for moment.

"Can I ask you something?"

Emma frowns. "Of course you can."

"Have you ever consider adopting her? You clearly care about her." Emma looks down at the ground shyly.

"I have but I …maybe I'm not mother material. I…..what if she doesn't want me as her mother!" Emma explains with tears in her eyes. "I know I'm good with children but that doesn't make me a good mother." She says sniffing.

"I think she already sees you as her mother. Why don't you make that official?" He says. "And please don't take this personal Emma but with the support of mister Behru and the future plans you can go home and start your own future. Didn't you tell me you wanted to help the orphans in your own country as well? Adopt Rani and take her with you. Give her a future better than the one she will get here. Her being blind is going to be a problem if she wants to work for mister Behru."

Emma looks up again and throws herself at Rashid. "Your right. Thank you." Rashid smiles and holds her just a little tighter.

That night Emma sat with Rani on her lap and read her a story.

"Once upon a time, there were four little rabbits.

Their names were flopsy, mopsy, cotton-tail and Peter….." Emma pauses in the story.

"Rani? Do you miss your parents?" Emma asks tentatively.

"No, don't remember." The girl says and gives the page of the book a tick, urging Emma to go on.

"Do you want parents?" She asks and feels Rani lean back against her chest.

"No, I have you!" Rani exclaims happily bringing a smile on Emma's face. She leans down and places a kiss on Rani's head.

"They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir-tree….."

The next morning Emma was on the schedule of teaching the older kids math, while Melanie took the younger ones out to play. There was a little courtyard a few metres away from the tents. There were some old swings and there was enough room to play football or cricket. Melanie watched the children play and Rani sat beside her and listen to the other children. They sat with their back to the entrance of the courtyard and so they did not see the strange men walking in, not until fast hands grab Rani and lifted her up.

"No! Let her go!" Melanie says turning around and hitting the man that grabbed Rani. Another man pushed Melanie aside making her fall on the ground.

"Melie! Melie help me!" Rani cries out. She tried to kick the man but he had a too strong of a hold on her.

"Stop! Help someone! Help us." Melanie yells pushing herself up and jumping on the back of the second man. She hits him serval times before he lets himself fall on his back and knocking Melanie out.

The men were making their way back out of the courtyard when the first man whom was carrying Rai got hit right on the nose. He drops Rani and clutches his Clearly broken nose.

"You're not taking her!" Emma yells. One of the other kids at the courtyard had run to her for help the moment they had seen the strange men.

The second man swings at Emma but she's faster and was able to duck before his fist would hit her. She wants to hit and kick the man but freezes when she hears a clicking sound and the cold hard metal of a gun pushing against her head.

"You! Stay out of our business or I will kill you." The man with the gun hisses through his tears of pain. "Take the girl." He says too the other man.

"Emma! Emma!" Rani cries out. Emma can feel her eyes tear up because the cries feel like someone is stabbing a knife in her heart.

"Please She's just a little girl." Emma pleads. She can hear the man laugh before he kicks her legs from under her. Emma falls on the ground and before she can stand up, she being kicked in her stomach. And even before she can cry out in pain she gets hit with the gun against her temple and everything goes dark.

 

When Emma wakes up she's lying on a bed in her own tent and Rashid is holding a wet cloth against her head.

"Emma? How do you feel?" He asks in a tentative voice. Emma groans and pushes the cloth away.

"Is she really gone?" Emma asks weakly. Rashid doesn't look her in the eye but his silence is enough of an answer for her. Emma gasps and closes her eyes. "I couldn't protect her. I shouldn't have left her." She says tears falling down her cheeks.

"There was nothing you could have down to stop them. If you had fought them harder they would have killed you." Rashid says trying to sooth Emma's mind but there is nothing that can sooth her mind at this moment.

"I need to find her!" Emma tries to stand up but finds herself dizzy. Rashid puts a hand on her shoulder and forces her to lie back down.

"You need to rest!" Emma shakes her head and pushes back but Rashid is stronger.

"Yes! If and I say if we can ever find her again you WILL need to rest." Emma let herself fall back. She knows Rashid is right, if they ever going to find her she needs to rest and prepare.

 

 

"Emma what are you going to do?" Regina asks when Emma has finished her telling what happened.

"I'm going to find her. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know when I'm going to be able to contact you but Regina when I find her, I'm taking her home with me. I'm going to come home to you and Henry because I don't want to be away from you anymore, I miss you and I'm starting to fall for you." Regina gasps and holds to phone a little tighter.

"I'm falling for you too. Do whatever you need to do but please come home to me, safely."

Emma nods but Regina can't see her. "I will. Can you put my Dad back on?"

"She needs to speak with you." Regina says giving David the phone back.

"Hello Emma, what going on?" Regina looks away and puts her head against the cold window.

"Regina will explain it to you Dad. I'm just calling to tell you guys that I need to do something and I might not be able to contact you before I'm done." David looks at Regina not understanding what his daughter is saying. He sees how a lonely tear is making his way down Regina's cheek.

"Okay, you're not going to put yourself in danger, are you?" David asks.

Emma chuckles into the phone. "I love you dad."

 

A few hours later Emma and Rashid were sitting in the police station and waiting for one of the detectives. Rashid had been warry about going to the police and talk to them but Emma had put her foot down. They needed to do something and this was something.

After waiting for about an hour they were greeted by an old detective. "Hello my name is detective Havu. Please take a seat." The old man tried to sound kindly but it came out more like an order.

"I have heard what happened and unfortunately theirs is nothing that we can do for you. This country has over a milliard people in it and the girl has been gone for over a day…." Emma shakes her head, she can't believe what she's hearing.

"You're not even going to try? She's a little girl! She just turned eight!" She yells at the old man. Rashid puts his arm on Emma's shoulder but she shakes it off. "Emma calm down, people are looking at us." He says gesturing around them.

"I don't care that they are looking! Let them! I want to find her and they are the police it's their job to help us!" Emma says even louder making sure everyone hears her.

"Madame you are being very disrespectful to this police department! I'm going to ask you to leave!" Detective Havu says and stands up.

"WHAT! Are you for real!" Emma stands up and wants to give the man a piece of her mind but Rashid pulls her away.

"Emma please stop it! Your only making it worse!" Rashid says pulling her further. "Talking to him isn't going to work." He whispers in her ear. "I think he's dirty, corrupt. I can see it in his eyes." Emma looks back at the man and sees him already talking on the phone with someone. "I think you're right." Emma says and let Rashid guid her out of the station.

"What can we do now?" Emma asks when they walk further down the street.

"I don't know maybe we can ask around for information but Emma I think we shouldn't." He says looking down guilty.

"What? Why not?" Emma can't believe what Rashid is saying right now. This isn't the man she knows, he would rather die than leave a child behind.

"These people! They are dangerous, if we stick our nose in their business they might cut it off. I want to save Rani, I do but I also have a dozen other children to think about. I can't put them in dangerous not now that their future is looking better than ever."

Emma nods. "I understand."

Before they can walk any further a strong hand grips Emma's arm and she's forced to turn around.

"What the hell! Let me go!" She yells at the man who is pulling her into an alley. Rashid runs after them but stops when he sees who it is. "Aapt! My dear boy how are you." He says rushing to the man and giving him a warm hug.

"I'm good papa Rashid." He says happily.

"Oh my it looks like you have done good for yourself." Rashid says gesturing at the police uniform that the man wears.

"I did yes." He smiles.

"Emma this is Aapt, he used to live in the orphanage. Aapt this is Emma, she's a volunteer at the orphanage." Aapt holds out his hand for Emma to shake and Emma accepts.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for grabbing you like that but we can't be seen together. I overheard what you said to old detective Ravu. I want to help." He explains. "Ravu hasn't been honest with you. We can help, but we are not allowed to. We know where they take the children but Ravu is getting paid to do nothing." Aapt says looking around anxiously.

"How do you know this?" Emma asks.

"I have been working undercover in the police department. I'm not a regular police men, we are trying to track down corrupt officers of the law. I cannot tell you more. I have been spying on detective Ravu's cases and I found out the name of the gang that kidnap young orphans and I know where they take them. I can give you the information but I can't do anything else to help you. It will endanger my undercover work." He pulls an envelope out of his pocket and gives it to Emma.

"I'm giving you this information not without a warning. These people, they have killed and they don't care that you are a woman or that you are from America. If you get to much in their way they will kill you. So if you want to save your girl, you better grab her when you have a chance and get her out of the country." Emma nods understanding the risks of what she needs to do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! Totally forgot to upload this :-)

Emma could feel sweat dripping down her back. She has been standing there for hours and still there wasn't any movement. The information Aapt had giving her, had led her to one of the suburbs away from the centre of the city. But now she wasn't sure if his information was right. She was standing in an alley across from a building that used to be a thee factory, now it only seemed abounded. She closes her eyes and let her head fall back against the concrete wall. She has been watching the building for a week now and still no sign that Rani even was there. The first two days Rashid had joined her but Emma had convinced him to go back. He couldn't do anything more then she could and he was more needed at the orphanage, so now Emma was standing hidden in an alley watching the building figuring out how she was ever going to get in without causing suspicion.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy and had to force herself to open them again. It was getting dark and she hadn't eaten since that morning. She grabbed the bottle at her feet and drank some warm water. When she looked up she could feel herself tear up when all of the sudden she saw Rani walking out of the building with her walking stick, she was ticking nervously against the building trying to find her way out.

Emma wanted to go and get her when all the sudden a man came running out of the building and grabbed her. Rani cried and fidgeted but the man was to strong. The only thing Emma could do was to whip the tears that caressed her cheeks away and watch how Rani was dragged back inside.

Now that Emma knew Rani was inside she couldn't take the change and wait any longer. She waited until darkness fell completely before she made a move towards the building. She was standing in front of two heavy doors. She felt the handle and wasn't surprised when the doors seemed to be locked. She tried pushing against the door but had to stop because it was making too much noise.

She looked around and something shiny caught her eye. She walked over and scooped up a keychain with several keys on it. She walked back to the door and found that her luck had changed when the third key she tried made the lock click open. The man that had grabbed Rani back must have lost the keys in the struggle.

Emma pushed the door open as quietly as she could manage. The inside of the building was even darker than outside because there was no moon light. Emma walked further in the building and hoped that she soon found Rani because her heart was beating so fast she thought that they would probably hear it. She turned a corner but had to step back when she saw light shining from an old lamp. Emma let herself slide to the ground, this way no one could see her.

The lamp was standing in a room where several men were sleeping and a few were sitting on a sofa watching television. Emma sneaked closer until she was right outside the room. She looked inside and counted the men. Five were sleeping and four were still watching television. Emma swallowed trying to make her dry throat moist against. She knew if one noticed her she was screwed and probably death. She creeped past the door and stayed close to the ground when she made her way down the next hall.

When she was far away from the room with the men and didn't find any watching the halls she stood up again. Emma found several room with dirty matrasses and could feel a shiver run down her spine when she could only imagine what happened in those rooms.

Emma was almost losing faith of finding Rani when she came in a new hall. When she tried the first door on her right she found them locked as well. She looked through the keyhole trying to see inside but everything was dark. She wondered if she should risk trying to open the door with one of the keys on the keychain. She decided to take the risk and felt her heart drop when she saw what was inside.

More than a dozen girls around the age of sixteen were looking at her with freighted eyes. They were sleeping on dirty matrasses and they didn't had any blankets. Several of them were shivering because they only were wearing panties and nothing more. Emma held her finger to her lips communicating for the girls to be quiet. She stepped into the room and saw a few back away into a corner. Emma closes the door making sure that no one would detect her.

"Does someone speak English?" She asked and tried to put as much warmth is her voice as possible. Just one girl raises her hand and steps closer.

Emma smiled at her and looked in her eyes. "My name is Emma, I want to help you." She says and waited for the girl to answer her.

"How? You police?" The girl asked.

Emma shook her head. "I'm not, but I'm good. I'm here to find a girl. Her name is Rani." Emma explained. The girl turned around and spoke to the other girls and explained what Emma just had said.

"Rani, she young, she blind?" They girl asked.

"Yes, that her do you know where she is?" Emma asked hopeful. The girl stepped forward and looked Emma up and down still trying to figure out if she could trust this strange woman.

"She in room with young girls. They eight years." The girl stepped towards the door and gestured for Emma to follow her. When they were back in the hall Emma saw the girl pointing to the other door.

"Girls 10 years, girls 9 years, girls 15 years, girls 14 years, girls 13, girls 12 years, girls 8 years." The girl pointed to every door and Emma felt her heart break knowing that behind all those doors she would find several more girls like the one that was standing before her. What was she going to do, she couldn't leave them and only take Rani. She just couldn't.

Emma opened every door and used the sixteen year old to translate for her and to make the other girls at ease with her. Some girls had bad bruises making Emma boil inside but she had to keep calm so that the girls would stay calm as well. When Emma came to the door with the eight years olds she saw Rani sitting in a corner with two other girl holding on to her. It seemed that Rani was protecting the girls when she had heard the door open.

Emma stepped closer to Rani and crouch down in front of her. "Rani, it's me Emma." Emma whispers and saw how the frown on Rani face quickly despaired in pure happiness. "Emma! You came! You found me!". The girl threw herself in Emma's arms and Emma had to hold down her own sobbing because it would be too loud.

"I will always find you sweetie, I love you so much." Emma says. During Emma's and Rani's hug the other girl had explained what was happening to the younger girls.

Emma was holding Rani's hand when she came back out in the hall and reality was finally sinking in when she at least saw a hundred girls standing in front of her waiting for what was about to come. Emma looked at their hopeful faces and had no idea how to get out of this place without getting noticed.

"What do we do?" The girl who had been helping asked. Emma could feel Rani giving her a small squeeze and felt herself smile. The little girl always knew when Emma needed some encouragement.

"We need to go in groups. The bad men are in a room, some are a sleep, some are awake. We have to pass the room without getting discovered." Emma told the girl who understood and started to speak in whispers to the other girls. Some girls eyes grew with worry when they heard they needed to pass the bad men.

"What about the outside door?" The girl asked turning back to Emma.

"It's open." Emma smiled. "Alright we are going to do it this way." Emma started splitting the girls in groups. The young girls were put together and two older girls were put in charge of that group. Emma went on from there and soon she had five groups of twenty girls. Emma told Rani to stay in the group of the older girl who had helped Emma. They older girl immediately helped Rani on her back and piggybacked her. Emma swallowed hard again before started to walked with the groups of girls behind her.

When they got close to the room with the bad men Emma motioned for all the girls to crunch down as close to the floor as they could. Emma sneaked closer to the door and breathed out in relieve that all the men had gone to sleep and the television was off. Emma looked back and pointed to the first group. They were as quiet as mousses and passed the door without any difficulty. When the first group was out of side Emma gave the next one permission to go.

When the last group was ready to go Emma could feel herself calm down more. It seems like this was really going to work. That was until a loud bang could be heard from further away. Emma could feel herself stiffen and look at the last group in fear, it must have been one of the girls that made that nose, maybe someone who fell. Emma looked inside the room and could feel herself growing cold when one of the guys was up and was making his way towards the door.

"Run!" Emma whispers and stood up giving herself away. She saw to man look at her in surprise. Emma didn't wait any longer and threw herself at him. She tackled him down and saw how the last group of girls ran pass the room and towards the outside door. They only had to reach it and they could warn the others to run.

The sound of Emma's struggling with the man awoke the others and they started shouting around. Emma saw how two men were running towards to room to get to the girls so Emma jumped of the man she had tackled and threw her body in front of those two trying to give the girls a little more time. The two men fall on top of her and Emma had the air knocked out of her. She struggled to get herself from under those men and saw how others ran through the door. Emma got up and wanted to run after them but someone pushed her hard against a concrete wall and she hit her head. She looked up and saw how a fist came at her and there was nothing she could do about it. Emma felt pain, she tried so hard to stay awake but darkness dragged her down.

When Emma awoke a dirty smell penetrated her nose and made her headache even worse. Her hands and feet were tied and she was lying in one of the rooms with the dirty matrasses. Emma tried to sit up but her dizziness made her fall back down. She rolled over just in time to empty her stomach. When she was done she looked at the ceiling and knew that her reality was severely wrong. Being dizzy, puking made her aware that she had a concussion. Lying on the dirty matrass wasn't going to help her head wound and was probably already infected.

Emma closes her eyes and starts crying. They had been so close, everyone could have escaped. Why did they had to wake up? Emma could feel her breathing getting heavier. Was this it? Is this how she was going to die? All alone, without the people she loved?

She cried more when she let her thoughts drift to Regina, Henry, Rani and her parents. Had she made the right choice in leaving to come here? Yes she had, if she hadn't Rani would have still be in this terrible. All those girls would have still been here, she only wouldn't have known about it. Emma could feel her eyes getting heavy again and drifted back away.

The next time she didn't wake up by herself, no she was hit in the face before cold water was poured on her. She jumped up and her head felt like someone was pushing needles in it. She turned her face to the person who did this and looked at a familiar face.

"Good day! Finally you're awake." The man says smiling down at Emma and leaning back in the wooden chair that had appeared in the room. It was the man from the courtyard, the one whose nose she broke. Emma felt a little proud when behind the bandage his nose was a little crooked.

"What do you want?" Emma hisses, she was feeling really uncomfortable in her wet clothes. He took the chair and moved closer to Emma. Out of his pocket he took a knife and started playing with it in his hands. Emma looked how the blade shined. She knew what he was doing and she was not going to cower away.

"Didn't I told you to stay out of my business? And you were very bad for business." He says and the fire in his eyes made a shiver run down Emma's spine.

"I lost 75 girls two days ago! 75! Do you know how much those girls were worth!" He says his voice getting louder and getting more in Emma's face. Emma didn't care that he got into her face, she didn't care that he was screaming in her face. No she looked down and felt only guilty because that meant that 15 girls were still here, 15 girls that she couldn't save.

"So why don't you have me killed, already?" Emma snapped and stared him down. He turned around and laughed. "Killed? No, you're of no worth to me death. No you are going to replace those 75 girls. I will let men use you, abuse you for their every sick fantasy and there will be nothing you can do about this. And when you are broken and ruined and you made up for those 75 girls, then and only then will I put you out of your misery and kill you." He stepped closer and let the knife run down Emma's face. Emma watched how he sucked his bottom lip between his teeth. He eyes roomed her body and Emma had never felt dirtier in her life.

"You will never break me. You forget one thing. I'm not an orphan and people will come for me." Emma says and she's glad that her voice isn't hoarse but steady.

"Maybe….but no one is here now." He says and takes a step back but only to grab Emma legs and cut the rope at her feet. "Now I'm going to see what you are worth." He says while untying his belt. Emma's eyes went wide when he pushes his pants down . She knew what was about to come but she wasn't going to let that happen without a fight.

"I like blondes. And you are definitely my type." He says stepping closer again but Emma was already prepared and hit the back of his knee with her leg making him fall down.

"Oh fuck you bitch." He yells and rubs his knees. Emma turns around and tries to get up but he's quicker and pushes her down on her stomach making sure she can't escape.

"Oh do you like it doggy style! Why didn't you say so?" He says grinning and starts pulling down her pants. It's only when he feels her back pocket that he stops and finds her wallet. "Now it seems like you are paying me to fuck you." He says smiling. He looks through the wallet while sitting on Emma's butt. "Emma? That's your name? I like it? It's pretty." When he finds the picture off Regina and Henry that Regina had send to Emma he starts grinning even more.

"What is this? Is this your family?" He asks holding the picture in front of Emma. "You're a love with a woman! This makes it even better. I never had a lesbian in my life." He says and looks back at the picture. "God, why are you even here when something like this is waiting for you back home. She's so hot. The things I would do to her." Emma feels him getting harder against her butt.

"But it seems like I'm going to have to settle for you." He says and throws the picture. "I hope you ready cause this is hopefully going to hurt a lot." He grabs her panties but before he can pull them off a loud bang is heard and soon the door of the room is kicked in an armed men are shouting at him to put the knife down and to step away from Emma. As soon as the room is secured they handcuff the man and drag him out of the room.

Emma feels a strong hand pull her back up and before Emma can realized what exactly had happened she was looking in the smiling face of Aapt. "Are you alright?" Aapt asks while helping Emma to sit upright and untie her hands.

"How?" Emma breathes out and looks him in the eyes.

"We needed a distraction and you gave it to us." He says looking at her guilty and helping her stand up. "We have been watching you all week from the moment I gave you that information to the moment we saw all those girls walk out of that building. But when we didn't saw you and those men snatch some of those girls back up, we knew something had gone wrong and we needed to act quickly. " He's holding her up and helps her out of the door and into the hall. Emma's eyes go wide when she sees the bad men on their knees with their hands on their heads.

"Are these all the men you saw that night?" Aapt asks.

Emma let her eyes drift over the faces of the men, each feature was now imprinted in her memory. She counted only seven but she clearly remembered nine men. "There're only seven here, there were nine. I clearly remember nine." Emma says.

Aapt turns to the armed men and shouts an order. The men spread out and walk further into the building a few moments later some shouting is heard and they are dragging two men back. These men are also put on their knees and handcuffed.

"They were hiding but we found them." One of the armed men explained to Aapt before taking up his position again.

"Thank you." Aapt says turning back to Emma. "And I want to officially apologize to you for using you as bait in this investigation." Emma nods and smiles at him.

"Thank you but I would really like to go now." Emma starts to feel how tired her body is and the only thing she wants to do now, is to go and find Rani and sleep. The moment Emma steps outside she feels tears gathering in her eyes when she sees Rashid standing with Rani on his hip.

"Rani! Rashid!" She shouts and runs over to them. The moment Rani hears Emma shouting she almost falls out of Rashid arms trying to get to Emma. Rashid hands Rani over to Emma and Emma clutches the girl to her chest. The little girl doesn't care that Emma's is cold and wet she's just really happy that her Emma is back.

"Emma, I need breath, I need breath." Emma loses her hold and puts Rani on her hip.

"I missed you so much little girl." Emma says kissing the girl's head. "Are you fine? Were you scared?" Rani shakes her head and buries her face in Emma's neck.

"I no scared. I know you came." Rani mumbles and Emma feels little puffs of air against her neck.

A few seconds later armed men are dragging the bad men outside and into an armed car. Emma turns her back to them. She doesn't want Rani to see them and get scared.

"I will kill you!" All of the sudden they can hear someone shout and Emma only turns her head to watch who is shouting. The men with the broken nose is fighting against his restrains and pushes an armed man to the ground. The commotion causes some distraction making it possible for one of the bad man to undo his handcuffs and grab a gun from someone's belt.

He starts shouting in Hindu and the other bad men are encouraging him. The one with the broken nose shouts at him as well and points at Emma.

"Kill her!" He yells and the man turns Emma direction.

Aapt points his gun at the men and orders him to put it down. The man doesn't do what he's ordered and keeps pointing the gun at Emma. Aapt holds up his hand and Emma turns her face away. She holds a hand on Rani's ear just before several gunshots are heard. When the shooting stops Emma doesn't turn around, she doesn't care what happened to does men. She kisses Rani again and starts walking.

"Let's go home." She says smiling.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina was sitting in her office at the town hall and let her eyes drift over the same paper she had been reading for over an hour. She had started working a few days ago because sitting at home was driving her insane. Emma hadn't contacted them in over a week after that phone call and Regina had made up several scenarios that made her heart thump and her blood pressure grow.

Regina closes her eyes and rubs her temple before pushing away the paperwork. She knew she wasn't going to get anything done when she was so worried and if she would there would be mistakes and that would be bad for town business.

She stood up and look at the clock, it was only two o'clock but she decided that today was enough and she packed her bag. When she walked out of the door her secretary Ashley looked at her in surprise. "I'm heading out early Ashley if you want to leave sooner today, you can. Your little girl Alexandra will be missing her mother." Regina says giving her a warm smile when Ashley face lit up.

Regina walks to her car and fastens her seatbelt. It doesn't take long for her to get to Mary's apartment to pick up Henry. Regina walks through the door and starts smiling when she can hear laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Mary? It's me. I stop early today. How has Henry been." Regina shouts before she's even entering the kitchen. But when she does and sees the scene in front of her she freezes. A little strange girl is sitting next to Henry on his play carpet. Henry is laughing and playing with the long curly brown hair of the girl. The girl is looking at her with big grey eyes. Regina knows she can see her, she knows she's blind and she knows who this girl is. And if this little girl is here that only means one thing.

Mary Margaret smiles at Regina astounded face. "Welcome Regina, this is Rani." Mary says looking at the little girl.

"I know who she is." Regina croaks out but doesn't move.

Al the sudden she hears a voice whisper close to her ear. "Turn around." The breath tickles the shell of her ear. She remembers that voice but it seems no matter how much she wanted to she can't turn around.

Instead Emma walks from behind Regina and goes to stand in front of her. "Hi." She says with the most goofy smile she can muster. The smile makes Regina realize that what is happening is real and she snaps out of it and throws herself on Emma. Emma is quick enough to brace herself for Regina and catches her. The hug is tight and it tells exactly how much they have missed each other.

"I want you to meet someone." Emma tells her when they separate and takes her hand and guides her to Henry play carpet where the two children are still playing. They sit down with the children and Emma takes Rani's hand to get the girl attention. "Rani I want you to meet someone." She says and guides the girl's hand to Regina's so the girl knows where the person is.

"Regina this is Rani. Rani this is Regina."

Regina takes the hand of the girl in hers. The girl moves closer, following Regina's arm until she gets to her face. Little hands are place on Regina's face and Regina enjoys every small caress. When the girl pulls away, she smiling.

"You pretty." She says and Regina starts laughing.

"Thank you, you're pretty as well." Regina gives the compliment back. "Do you know what's funny?" Regina asks the girl.

"Do you know that your name Rani means queen?" Rani smiles and nods.

"Yes I do."

"Regina means queen as well." Regina explains. The girl smiles even brighter and grabs around for Emma when she finds Emma she stands up and whispers in her ear.

"I like her."

3 months later

Emma is sitting in the study of the mansion and looks at the paper in front of her. Her eyes are tired and she's starting to get a headache. She looks up when she hears a ticking sound and smiles when Rani enters the room. Soon after the girl enters and yelling boy does as well.

"Emmy! Emmy! Emmy!" Henry yells and runs towards her, demanding she puts him on her lap. Rani finds her way to Emma as well and gets to be on her lap as well.

"Mommy we went the park and it had a sandbox." Rani says happily. That's how they called her. Henry would say Emmy because Daniella was Henry's Mommy, Regina was his momma and Emma was his Emmy. They wanted him to know he had three mothers. Rani called Emma mommy because two weeks ago the adoption papers were finally complete. Even to Rani had already been seeing her as her mother, now it was finally complete.

"Sweethearts, what did I say about disturbing Emma?" Regina says walking in.

"It's alright Regina I can't concentrate anymore." Emma says putting the kids back on the floor and walking over to her girlfriend. Yes she could call Regina her girlfriend maybe one day she might even call her, her wife. But not in the near future, they both weren't ready for that yet. And it doesn't matter that they aren't ready yet, they are happy so they don't need to rush anything.

Emma walks closer to Regina and gives her a kiss. Both women start laughing when they hear a loud 'IEUW' from Henry behind them. Henry takes Rani's hand and guides her out of the room. "Come play Rani." Regina smiles at how easily Henry reacts with Rani.

Emma kisses her again but this time this kiss continues longer and Emma let her hands room Regina body. " Emma you need to study." Regina says laughing but gasps when she feels Emma placing a kiss on her pulse point.

"But I don't want to." Emma pouts.

"If you don't study, you're not going to get your social workers degree." Rani says teasing her.

"Your no fun." Emma back away and Regina instantly misses her warm hand on her body. She grabs Emma's hips and pulls her closer again.

"Alright a ten minutes break and after I'm going to help you revise." Emma doesn't need to be told twice and soon her lips find Regina's plump ones again.

Does Regina still see Daniella when she looks at Emma? Yes, Everybody does because they look alike. But is that such a terrible thing? No because Regina knows whose standing in front of her and that person, the person behind those features is Emma.

Her Emma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! I hope you like the story.


End file.
